Star Wars The Clone Wars: I Dare You!
by WarriorsFan123
Summary: A funny fanfic where all the characters dare each other. Maybe I will even publish a few other peoples dares too! Oooooo! Read it, it's better than it sounds. Mild Hurt/Comfort. No pairings, romance, lemon/limes(or whatever they're called) etc. Even if something SEEMS like romance, it is a brother/sister relationship, for sure. I am doing no romance whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I Hope you like this story. It will mostly be based on my dares but if you review a really good, creative, funny dare I will write an entire chapter on it! Sounds awesome right? So dare any characters to dare another character your most creative or funny dare and I will make it a reality! NOT ALL DARES WILL BE CHOSEN!**


	2. Stop Arguing!

**Todays chapter was going to be one of my dares. But, I had some writers block so I was reading the reviews and found one that sounded hysterical. I instantly pictured the whole chapter and had to write it! Thank you to the submitter of the dare...Clonett2452 for the inspirational idea of locking Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano in the same room for twentyfour hours without fighting.**

 **Also I just wanted to clarify that they are season 1 age. So ahsoka is 14 and well... shes knid of the only one that looks different in some seasons. But so yeah, random detail.**

 **Welcome to I dare You to...**

* * *

"-that was your fault! If you wouldn't keep ignoring me like this then w-"

" Quit back talking me! Go to your quarters and calm down. I'm done arguing about this."

Obi-wan was walking down the hallway when he heard the growing sounds of the arguing voices of Anakin and Ahsoka fighting yet again. He was supposed to be looking for Anakin to talk to him about a separatist attack on Naboo. But, instead it looked like he would be lexuring him on patients with a padawan instead. The only reason he came to General Anakin's clone base ship was to do this mission; but apparently he would have to set that aside. Anakin couldn't focus when he was mad anyway so it would be better to wait either way.

" Well I'm not done! Just because you're the adult, doesn't mean you have to be right all the time."

" Did I not just tell you to go to your quarters? I don't like it when you disobey me Ahsoka!"

Obi-wan kept walking down the hall before turning the corner to see the two, Anakin looming over Ahsoka sternly, and her looking straight up challengingly clearly not intent on losing the battle.

"What are you two going on about now?" Obi-wan said putting his hands on his hips as he stopped in front of them. They both turned to face him their faces relaxing. Obi-wan's calmness had a way of wearing off on people. He crossed his arms and looked at them expectantly as he was still waiting for an answer.

" Well, Ahsoka and I were on a mission. When she started telling me about something our scanner was picking up-"

" Which happened to be a rather large army of droids," Ahsoka said, purposely interrupting. Anakin shot her a glare but said nothing. He continued, " so our scanner was picking something up. But, we were already halfway there and were going on foot. So I said to just keep going. Besides, we were supposed to be taking the droids out so-"

" So he made us keep going which was a huge mistake. The army was way bigger than our measly little patrol. About twelve against fifty as a matter of fact. We left with ten clones and escaped with four."

" Stop interrupting me! You are speaking out of turn _padawan_. Now respect my authority and let me talk!"

Ahsoka hung her head in dissapointment, a movement Obi-wan unfortunately saw a lot from her. She said nothing more but he could tell her feelings were hurt.

" Padawan," Obi-wan said beginning to console her. " You should do as you are told. However, I will listen to your side of the story; _after_ Anakin." She said nothing but then mumbled okay and never met his gaze.

" As I was saying, we were there to get rid of any trouble not have a picnic. So, I told them to keep going. We were going over a hill and when we got to the top we found the army marching up the other side. Then Ahsoka yelled 'retreat!'" Anakin yelled very loud purposely trying to be annoying. "Even though I rank higher than her they ran. But by then they were shooting at us. And because of _her_ they all had their backs turned. So that is how we got a terrible start on the fight. To make it worse we _still_ retreated anyway!"

Obi-wan nodded. " And how do _you_ remember it," he said not forgetting his promise.

" Same way," She uncrossed her arms and looked at him. " However, I would like to say in defense that we barely made it out alive. We _had_ to retreat. But we would have never been in that situation in the first place if we had turned back when I said to."

" It wasn't up to you!" Anakin jumped in.

" No it wasn't! If it were, everything would have gone much differently. But I wasn't in charge so this all went dow-"

"You two are not going to start bickering again are you?"

They both turned to look at him. There was a long pause before Ahsoka finally said something. " You can be so annoying sometimes," she whispered through clenched teeth to Anakin. " I can't stand you for barely five minutes. Anyone who can should get a medal."

" So should anyone who can tolerate your disobedient, snippy, disrespectful, sarcastic attitude." Anakin shot back not whispering as she had been.

" Alright," Obi-wan broke them up before they could start up again. "We get it. You are both very annoying. You should consider yourselves lucky. You only have to tolerate each other but I have to tolerate _both_ of you." He was mostly being playful but Ahsoka took it seriously. It made Anakin chuckle when she assumed he wasn't kidding.

" Well you sure 'tolerate' us very well. You never seem frustrated," she crossed her arms forgetting all means of respect for the jedi master. She never showed Obi-wan that much respect anyway, but she never actually yelled at him. She wasn't yelling yet but she was close.

" That's because a jedi is patient," Obi-wan said very calmly, his proper British accent adding to the effect of collectedness.

" How patient?" Ahsoka uncrossed her arms and gained a surprising amount of interest. He knew she wanted to be a good jedi so he shared his knowledge, but in the same playful way.

" Patient enough to stand you two."

" That's not an answer. How patient? Give me a scale or something."

" On a scale of one to ten you should _at least_ be a seven."

" Am I a seven?"

Obi-wan thought for a moment. " You're about a six or a five."

" Six is the best I am! But… but…"

" Don't worry padawan. You are still learning. Just practice being slow to anger."

" Where do I rank?" Anakin said eagerly.

" About a five." Obi-wan did not hesitate at all.

" Five! I don't even rank higher than Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka's face lit up with pride and humor.

" I am not a five," Anakin said refusing to drop the subject.

" You said you can't even stand me. If you can't even handle your padawan what can you handle?"

" I can handle you," Anakin insisted.

" For three minutes," she held up three fingers as she spoke.

" I bet I could do it for an hour."

" Bet you couldn't do it for five hours," Ahsoka challenged.

" I bet I could do it for twenty four hours."

That's when Obi-wan jumped in, " I would like to see you two try. You probably can't do it."

" We'll prove it!" Anakin said making a competitive fist.

" Alright, Skyguy, you have a bet! If we can make it a whole day without fighting then we… well we… we just have the pride of being able to say we did." She shrugged.

" Obi-wan, you should come ,too." Anakin suggested.

" Lets see wear _you_ rank. How patient are you really?" Ahsoka chimed in.

" Anakin we need to deal with this mission first, then you can go do your game. This is important, we can't just set it aside. I can't do this right now we need to take care of Naboo first."

There was a long pause. The two just stared at him. Anakin crossed his arms and shook his head, " he can't do it."

" Nope. He can't." She shook her head as well.

" Guess he's just making it up."

" Every word."

" Total liar."

" Just trying to impress us."

" Yup."

" For being your master I would think he'd be wiser than that."

" Wouldn't you? But really-"

" Anakin…"

Anakin uncrossed his arms and pressed his comlink. " Rex, send out a patrol of twenty men to Naboo to go see what you can learn. Eliminate any signs of trouble and report back to me as soon as possible."

" Yes Sir!"

The comlink beeped off and Anakin shrugged and smiled. " There. Problem solved."

" Anakin, you can't just-"

" So, Master, are you going to join us _now_?" Anakin asked expectantly.

" Anakin…"

" Great! Lets go!" Anakin said as he turned to leave.

Obi-wan knew there was no changing his mind so he just followed them reluctantly down a hallway. Maybe he could teach both of them something with this. After all, patients was an important subject. He could turn this into a learning moment. Not just for Ahsoka but Anakin as well.

" Wait, where are we going, Master?" Ahsoka asked confused.

" My quarters. If you prefer we can go to yours."

" No that's okay, we'll go to yours. But why are we going in to anyone's quarters in the first place?"

" Well we can't do it in the mess hall," he said sarcastically.

" Do what?" She said getting frustrated.

" Wait, you do know we have to stay in one room right?" Anakin began to understand her confusion.

 _Took him long enough,_ Obi-wan thought to himself.

" Wait we do? Wait, for a whole day? We can't come out? At all?" She was desperately throwing out questions trying to get everything straight.

" That's the whole point, Snips. We can't just tolerate each other, we have to stay in one room for twenty four hours straight and do it."

Ahsoka said nothing. She just kept walking as she processed the information. " Locked in one room, all three of us for a whole day, without any argument, not to mention forms of entertainment. Yeah, that doesn't sound boring at all."

They got to his quarters and he entered the code. The door unlocked and he was able to open it. The three of them walked in and the door closed behind them. Anakin walked over to his desk and set a timer for twenty four hours.

" We begin now," He told them.

At first they all just stood in a triangle like formation looking at each other in an awkward silence. Ahsoka sighed. Obi-wan started to fiddle with his light saber, checking for scratches on the handle and seeing if it was out of balance and checking if parts were coming loose or something. Anakin waited longer than he should have, as the host, to start talking.

" So what do you guys want to do? We could have some kind of contest, we could look stuff up on my data pad, we could tell stories."

" Stories? Seriously? Skyguy, you need serious help." Ahsoka retorted sarcastically.

" Well do you have-" Anakin quickly changed his tone remembering the challenge. " What do _you_ want to do?"

"Teach me something," she said as though she had been planning that answer, but had to wait for the question. Maybe that was the case. He watched Anakin think for a moment.

" Anakin, why don't you teach her to deflect stuff?"

" I already know how to do that."

" Yes but can you do it onto a target?" Obi-wan walked over to the wall. He picked up some random tray and used his light saber to weld it on thee side of the ship. He wasn't really thinking if it was Anakin's or if it was important, he just wanted it on the wall. Anakin didn't seem upset so it was probably fine.

 _But he wasn't allowed to get upset or he would be breaking the rules,_ he thought.

" Anakin, that didn't have any value did it?" Obi-wan asked feeling a little guilty.

" No. It didn't. In fact I think I just grabbed that from the mess hall last night and brought it back here. However, you did just wreck the wall."

Obi-wan shrugged feeling bad. He wished he'd been paying more attention. He found a blaster and shot it. Quickly she took out her saber and saved herself. The bullet deflected to a corner of the room leaving an ash stain.

" You missed," Anakin mocked.

" That's not fair! I wasn't-" She took a deep breath. "I wasn't ready, lets try it again."

Obi-wan shot it. She deflected but she missed by about three feet. She tried again. After trying about eight times, each time missing, she put away her saber and walked to a random corner to sulk. Obi-wan smiled affectionately at her reaction and put the blaster down. He walked over to Anakin.

" Well she certainly takes on your character," he said to Anakin. " But in some ways, such as now, she has far better ways of dealing with problems and emotions than you."

" She what?" Anakin said offended. But Obi-wan didn't answer for he'd already dropped the subject. " Padawan, are you ready to try again?"

" No, I'm not. I don't think I'll ever get this right."

" Don't be discouraged. You can do it, try again."

" No! I don't want to!" She never turned her gaze from the corner.

Obi-wan got that playful spark again. " Okay then. I'll just go find another padawan to teach how to do it. Maybe there's one on the ship right now, even."

" What?" She whipped around, shocked, once again taking it seriously. "No, wait! Teach _me_!"

Anakin standing next to him had a smile growing on his face.

Obi-wan sighed , " no I'll just go find someone else."

" But-but you can't! Besides, I'm the only other padawan on the ship!" Ahsoka was literally in the middle of a panic attack.

" Really? You can't possibly be the only one." He walked over to her, leaving Anakin in the middle of the room alone watching. Obi-wan put his hand at the top of her head in a measuring gesture.

" Are you sure you're a padawan? You seem so small."

" What are you talking about! You know I'm a padawan! Y-You were there when Anakin decided to mentor me, Remember? You were there! You must remember, how could you forget?" She wailed desperately.

" …I think I remember now. But I don't think that was you. I think it was a different padawan, wasn't it? Who was that again Anakin?"

Ahsoka grabbed Obi-wan's shoulders and pulled herself up to face his level so she could meet his gaze. He put his hands under her thys to support her weight.

" It was me! It really was, don't you remember! Anakin tell him!"

Anakin laughed briefly before playing along. " If he can't remember then there's nothing I can do about that."

" But he needs to know it was me!" She said wide eyed.

The two men laughed for about six seconds, getting it all out.

" You're pretty cute," Obi-wan laughed.

Her gaze flickered back and forth from Anakin to Obi-wan, which made them start laughing again.

" Anakin, your padawan is adorable!" They laughed for a few more seconds before they died down. Ahsoka was still very confused, especially since everyone was laughing.

" I don't see what's so funny," she said still very puzzled. But on the bright side, she wasn't having a breakdown anymore.

" I know you're the only padawan here Ahsoka. I was just teasing you." Obi-wan told her. She looked relieved and at the same time embarrassed. He tickled her neck to get a laugh out of her before setting her down. She let go of him and slid down. When she touched the ground she took two steps back and brushed off imaginary dust trying to look casual. When she did this they both laughed again.

" How come you keep laughing at me?" She asked, more confused than offended.

" Because you're cute!" Anakin exclaimed affectionately.

" I am not cute! Quit calling me that!" But her denying it was of course, cute as well, and they began to laugh _again_. She stomped her foot and stormed over to the door but then stopped as she remembered she couldn't leave. As she recalled the bet, she took some deep breaths and turned around to face them as she waited for their laughter to die down. " Please don't call me cute," she said calmly.

Obi-wan looked at her thoughtfully as he stroked his beard. " I must say Anakin, you are lucky to have such an adorable little girl as your padawan."

"Master Obi-wan, can you please stop?"

He tried to hold back more laughing, but only partly succeeded as a small chuckle escaped his lips. " Very well then. I agree to stop. May I do it when you aren't here?"

Ahsoka had obviously learned that her getting upset about it just made them laugh more. So, instead she waved her hand like a queen and said, " very well." It worked. Obi-wan didn't laugh. Mostly because he didn't want to embarrass her any more than she already had been. But, also because it wasn't as cute as denial. Her cleverness was cute, as well as the fact that it took her this long to make the connection. However he wanted to reward her smart thinking so he held his breath. He assumed Anakin was doing the same.

" How are we supposed to get food?" She asked changing the subject. " It's dinner time and I'm starving, but we can't leave the room."

There was a short pause.

" I think we can go eat as long as we stay together," Anakin decided. Ahsoka and Obi-wan nodded in agreement and they all walked to the mess hall.

Obi-wan was the last done. He was taking a very long time to properly and thoroughly chew his food. Ahsoka and Anakin were watching him and he could sense their patients wearing thin. Whenever one of them would open their mouth to talk he would swallow his food and say, " Remember the rules." When he finally finished Ahsoka rolled her eyes and they all stood up to leave. When they got back Anakin looked at the timer. It had only been two hours forty-two minutes since the challenge began. He sighed.

Obi-wan glanced at Ahsoka who he notice was staring at the target he'd put up earlier.

" Would you like to try again?"

She turned her head and looked up at him turning her head awkwardly trying to look at him as he walked from behind her to around and in front of her. He forced himself not to laugh but he did smile when she did it.

Ahsoka walked over to the center of the room and took out her saber as Obi-wan picked the blaster back up. He fired making Anakin, who hadn't been paying attention, jump in surprise. Ahsoka deflected it into the ground. He waited a moment before firing again. Anakin went and sat on his bunk to watch. She deflected it into the wall, but about five feet away from the target. She did it again but missed. She tried again and again about twenty six times before Anakin stood up.

" Here," he said reaching out his hand as Obi-wan paused. He gently took her wrist, and almost as though it were a cue, Obi-wan fired again. Anakin turned her arm in just the right way and it hit the target. He did it for the next three shots and then let go and took a step back. She did it, this time missing by only a few inches.

" Try again Snips, you've almost got it." Anakin said encouragingly she did it again, but still missed. She was closer though.

" Almost," He took her wrist again and helped her with the next one. Then he let her take over. He continued helping her for every other bullet until…

" Finally! I hit it!"

" Yup, you sure did. Now that that's settled, time for bed, Snips."

" What? But I just got it down."

"…Alright. You can try a few more times but then it's time to go to sleep." Anakin ordered.

" Okay! Obi-wan, fire!"

Obi-wan was proud not of himself but of Anakin for helping his padawan get better at this skill. He fired seven more and she deflected four of them right on target.

" Good job," Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. " You tired yet?"

" No, I'm pumped!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

" Well you are going to have to unpump because it's bedtime."

Ahsoka huffed but didn't argue. They all decided that Obi-wan would sleep on the floor, with a pillow of course, and Ahsoka and Anakin would each sleep on the bunk. Ahsoka had the top and Skywalker had the bottom. Obi-wan was asleep when he felt someone prod him in the shoulder. He woke up to see Ahsoka's big blue eyes reflecting in the darkness.

" Is everything okay?" He whispered.

" You're snoring," she whispered back getting straight to the point.

Obi-wan chuckled and turned on his side.

" Thank you," she said and he heard her footsteps walk back and climb back into bed.

He slept soundly for the rest of the night. Except he got woken twice by Ahsoka's sleep talking. It was stuff about Jabba the hut the first time and then something about blizzards the second. He and Anakin had actually had a very fun time making guesses on what she might be dreaming about. Obi-wan wondered if she did this every night.

" Ready for breakfast?" Anakin asked after they had been up for about ten minutes.

" Yeah." Ahsoka answered climbing down from the bunk. They all made their way to the mess hall and were welcomed by the bustle of clones as they got their breakfast for the day. Obi-wan only had one healthy bowl of whole grain cereal and low fat milk. Unlike Anakin and Ahsoka who piled their plates with chocolate chip panckes, cinnamon rolls, and all kinds of junk food. If the rules weren't there he would have tried to persuade them into making a healthier choice. He was also the first one done even with his dainty eating style due to his small entrée.

When they got back to the room Ahsoka instantly declared boredom and demanded ideas. "Why don't we meditate like good jedi do?" Obi-wan suggested.

" Ummm no thank you," Ahsoka said trying to stay patient and keep her sarcasm in check. She wanted to complete the challenge just as much as anyone else.

"Pillow fight?" Anakin suggested.

Obi-wan shook his head and stared blankly trying to think of something. " Too unsophisticated. What if we-" He was cut off when a pillow hit his face. He was snapped out of his thoughtful world and brought back to the real one. He looked at Anakin and Ahsoka who quickly pointed at each other. Obi-wan stared for a moment bringing the pillow to his hand with the force so he didn't have to bend down, and throwing it back at both of them; mostly because he didn't know who really did it. They both split in opposite directions and dodged it. Everyone grabbed a pillow and started throwing them at each other. Then, Anakin and Ahsoka had him cornered both holding a pillow. But, Obi-wan didn't have one to defend or attack with. Thinking quickly, he grabbed out hoping to grab a person or at least their pillow. He managed to grab Ahsoka and he lifted her off the ground bridal style.

" Surrender, or else." Obi-wan threatened.

" Or else what?" Anakin challenged him not worried. " What's the worst you could do?"

Obi-wan sat her on his shoulders and she put her hands on his head for balance, even though he held her legs securely.

" There are many things I could do. I could never give her back, I could tie her up, I could have her wait on me, I could tickle her until she can't breath, I could hide her from you, I could use her as an hostage for money… the possibilities are endless.

" Don't surrender, beat him! I'm not that miserable anyway." Ahsoka added the last part quickly.

Obi-wan took her down and held her with his hands on her waist and her body, which was turned to face him, lifted about a foot above the ground. He pulled her in and gave her a very long lasting raspberry on her belly sending her into hysterical laughter. He held her back out again and waited as her laughter died down within about four seconds after he'd stopped. Their gazes locked for a few seconds. Her smile never died down.

" I Kind of like it…" She whispered. Then her eyes grew wide. " I mean… I don't really like it, I just was talking about being up high. That's what I like. Not what you just did the height…"

Obi-wan laughed. " You are sooo cute. Oops, I said the C word." He said quickly apologizing. Then, to cover it up, he gave her another raspberry on her belly a little higher this time. Then, another on her neck. Laughing uncontrollably now, she went almost completely limp in his grasp. He stopped and she started to catch her breath.

Anakin watched the whole scene in amusement at his master's sudden playful, unsophisticated, roughhousing and his padawan's sudden childlike behavior. Obi-wan smiled. It was obvious that she was indeed enjoying this. He was so caught up in the moment, that he was caught way off guard when Anakin tossed a pillow into his gut at full tilt. He dropped Ahsoka which he regretted immediately, but it was too late. At least it was about a one foot drop. She couldn't catch herself though, and she landed on her rump. _That_ was the part he felt bad about. He had the wind knocked out of him leaving him vulnerable. Ahsoka got up, just as shocked as Obi-wan. Within two seconds she recovered from the surprise of being struck out of the moment and ran to grab a pillow on the ground. Obi-wan caught his breath and stood up. Anakin had a pillow in each hand and Ahsoka had one raised above her head ready to throw it. No one moved. Then, Obi-wan stretched out his hand and forced Anakin's pillows into his grasp. He threw them almost simultaneously into Anakin and Ahsoka, who threw her pillow at Obi-wan just before she got hit. They threw them back and forth at each other for a long time. At one point Obi-wan and Anakin were wrestling on the floor like maniacs. Now, they all stood panting with the war won by Anakin who pinned Ahsoka…who had pinned Obi-wan. So, he had both of them at once.

" Lets go get a drink," Anakin rasped. " I am dying of thirst."

Ahsoka giggled and they all went to refresh themselves. Ahsoka got a snack while they were there because she was hungry and there still an hour to kill before lunch. When she finished they all went back to Anakin's quarters which they kind of nicknamed 'The Doom Room' or just 'The Room' for short. Since they were all miserably trying to bear each other in this room, it ended up with a bad reputation.

"I'm bored," Ahsoka whined after they had been back for a few minutes.

" I know you do not like being cooped up," Anakin sympathized. " But, we have to do this."

" We _want_ to we don't _have_ to," she retorted stubbornly.

" I have a few books if you want to read," he suggested. She stared at her master as if he said dead bats instead if fun, entertaining books.

" I don't want to read but thanks anyway."

Obi-wan went back into his own little world. He tried to think of something they could all do together. When he felt Ahsoka touch his arm he snapped out of his daydream.

" Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

" Yes padawan, I'm fine. Thank you for caring though."

" Does that sound fun?" She asked randomly.

" Does what sound fun?"

" What we just talked about."

" Oh… well you see, I wasn't really listening."

She stared at him but her face was expressionless. He had no idea what was going on in that young, imaginative head of her's.

When she still didn't do anything, not even blink, Anakin answered for her. "We want to do a trivia game where we ask each other pop quiz questions."

" Now that is my kind of activity. Calm, sit down, educational activity. Sounds good to me."

He was going to take a step forward when he realized Ahsoka was still standing there staring at him.

" Padawan, are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

" Well you have been staring at me for along time…"

" I was just… it's difficult to explain,"

Obi-wan had no idea what she could have possibly been thinking or doing so he took that for an answer. They sat down cross legged in a triangle formation and Anakin began, " So whoever's turn it is will ask a question that they know the answer to. It can be a question about literally anything. Whoever of the other two answers first wins that round. I'll ask first. What is the planet with all the ice called?"

" Hoth." Obi-wan said quickly before Ahsoka could answer.

Then Obi-wan asked, " who ranks higher, an admiral or a general?"

Ahsoka and Anakin both answered at the exact same time, except the answers were different. Ahsoka said equal and Anakin said general.

" Ahsoka is correct. They are equal. I would think you, as a general, would know that." He said looking at Anakin. They continued asking questions. Obi-wan got the most right when lunchtime came and they had to stop. They ate and then came back. Anakin looked at the timer.

" Only two hours sixteen minutes left to go!" He announced. Obi-wan felt like this would really help for real. It would help Anakin and Ahsoka permanently gain the patience they lacked; or at least jump start them on getting closer. Now what should they do? Only two hours were left. They were very close to done. _Boy, time sure does fly,_ he thought to himself.

Obi-wan watched Ahsoka look at Anakin's desk, then at his bed, then the desk again.

" We should have a building contest," she declared suddenly.

Obi-wan had no idea what Anakin's furniture had to do with building…maybe they had nothing to do with each other. Maybe she just changed ideas very fast. _The mind of a child is very creative,_ he told himself.

" Building contest?" Anakin echoed. " That was random."

He looked at Obi-wan and they both shrugged.

" Do you guys want to or not?" She asked.

" Sure," Anakin said a little puzzled. " What do we build?"

" A fort."

" What do we build with?"

" Anything and everything."

" Okay, then. Obi-wan, is that okay with you? You havn't said one word."

" Yeah it's fine with me," Obi-wan said stroking his beard again.

" On your marks get set go!" Ahsoka said quickly with only one breath of air.

Obi-wan had no idea what to build so he grabbed some random things like the desk, some pillows, some blasters and a few books that were lying around the room. He used the force to build a fort by turning the table on it's side and putting the blasters up like lasers ready to fire if they detected movement. Then he put the books up in a castle-tower top manner. He looked over at Anakin who was just finishing up using the bed as the inside and some sticks as a jail bar door over the spot that was open. Somehow he made it so it would open without unweaving.

Then he looked over at Ahsoka who, using what was left of what they had taken, built an incredible fort with impressive detail. It looked like she used books, armor, blankets and even the screen to the ventilation system… _wait,_ he thought looking up at the air vents which now had no screens on them.

Anakin and Obi-wan both said simultaneously, " Ahsoka wins."

" You bet I do!"

" Did you plan this out or something?" Anakin asked in awe.

" No. I just kind of made it as I went."

" Very imaginative," Obi-wan commented.

" Thank you gentlemen…are you guys hungry?"

" Hungry? We just ate about an hour ago." Obi-wan said with a chuckle.

She left her fort and waited at the door with a ' that was an order not a question' look on her face. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other and smiled, but they didn't dare say the C word. She more led the way than stayed with the group as they went to the mess hall. We got there and she got her snack ready on a plate.

" Should I just eat this in the Doom Room?" She asked considerately.

" Sure, just take it with you," Anakin answered.

Anakin and Obi-wan were talking while Ahsoka ate. She simply listened giggling here and there at the funny parts. She finished and the first thing she said was ' what do you guys want to do?'

So, they were all brainstorming again.

Obi-wan cast a glance at the timer.

"Only twenty nine minutes left," he told everyone.

" What should we do to pass these last twenty nine- wait it just changed- twenty _eight_ minutes." Anakin asked.

" Exercise." Obi-wan suggested. Surprisingly, they agreed. He didn't think they would do anything involving work. Maybe they were going stir crazy or something.

" Let's do pull ups." Anakin said. " Whoever can get to twenty fastest wins. They took turns using the top bunk as the handle timing each other. Ahsoka did it in thirty six seconds. Then, Obi-wan did it in thirty two seconds. Lastly, Anakin did it in Thirty three seconds.

" Now lets do weight lifting. Whoever can do the most wins." Anakin announced. They used blasters, two in each hand, which is heavier than it seems. Ahsoka did fifty nine lifts, Obi-wan did fifty six, and Anakin did sixty five.

" Now whoever can do the most pushups wins, the hardest exercise for last." Anakin told them.

This time they all did it at the same time. Whoever was the last standing was the winner.

" Oh, and Ahsoka," Anakin added. " You can do girl push ups if you want."

"…What do you mean? You mean you don't think I can do a men's pushup?"

" No, Snips, I didn't say that. I just meant since you're a girl, you can do the easier one if you want."

" It's two totally different exercises though! It doesn't even stretch the same muscle! One is way harder than the other! They are totally different!"

" Ahsoka, don't yell at me. I am not saying you are inadequate or anything. I'm just-"

" Inadequate! I didn't even worry about you thinking that about me until just now! You think I'm inadequate!"

" No. In fact, I am calling you the exact opposite of-"

" You don't think I'm as good as everyone else here! No wonder you don't listen to me! You don't trust me because I lack experience!"

" No, I don't listen to you because I'm in charge and you are taking orders from me! Not the other way around!"

" Really? Because it seems like it's just because you're being a jerk!"

" Don't call your master a jerk, Ahsoka! Now go to your quarters this conversation is over!"

"But you aren't-"

" I said go to your quarters! One more word and I'll put you on cleaning duty and make you stay home from all our missions for a week!"

" Ugh!" Ahsoka stormed off and Anakin left down the hall in the opposite direction as her and went to probably go talk to Rex about status reports. Obi-wan glanced at the timer and laughed. There were only seven minutes left! They were so incredibly close! Those two couldn't not argue for seven more measly minutes. Twenty four hours and fifty three minutes was officially the record of how long they could go without fighting. With one last laugh Obi-wan left the Doom Room and went to go find Anakin to discuss, for real this time, the attack on Naboo.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Review a comment or make suggestions for the next dare and if you think of a real creative or downright funny one I'll write a whole chapter on it!**


	3. Girls or boys?

**Ready? Okay! todays dare was inspired by someone who didn't put a name. They put guest. If you guys could please put names or sign ni, that would be great. The dare is for Obi-wan to take Ahsoka for a week in an arguement that girl padawans are harder than boys.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Welcome to I dare you to...

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan were at the entrance to the ship waiting for the next gunship to come so Obi-wan could go back to his own ship.

" Thank you so much for coming over to help Ahsoka. It really means a lot to us, you helped a lot." Anakin told Obi-wan. Ahsoka nodded gratefully next to him.

" Of course," Obi-wan replied. " It was my pleasure. Are you okay, padawan?"

" Yeah, I'm fine," Ahsoka answered. " Thanks for doing what you did. Even though you tricked me, lost my trust and then pinned me down while I got stitches."

Obi-wan smiled.

" Why don't you go get some rest and heal up?" Anakin suggested.

" Can't I say goodbye first?"

" You already did."

Obi-wan knew what was going to happen now. This was the part where Anakin and Ahsoka started to argue. But he just watched silently, slightly amused.

" Yeah, but I want to stay until he leaves."

" Fine. Stay. You are so hard to deal with sometimes."

" I think she's cu- never mind." Obi-wan jumped in. " What I meant to say is she's not that bad."

" You don't know the half of it. She is so-"

" Anakin, you were far worse." Obi-wan said.

" Oh, was I now? I think Ahsoka is harder to deal with than I was for you to deal with. She is a girl after all. Girls are always harder."

Ahsoka didn't say anything, but she crossed her arms and glared at Anakin; he didn't notice though.

" No way, boys are harder." Obi-wan argued calmly.

" How do you know? Have you ever dealt with a girl padawan before?" Anakin asked.

" Hmmm…you make a point."

Anakin put his hand on his chin and thought. " Hey! What if we prove who's right? You can take Ahsoka and train her and live with her for a week. Then, you can bring her back and decide which are harder, girls or boys."

Obi-wan thought he was kidding. " That would be amusing, wouldn't it?"

" I think you are misunderstanding, I'm telling you to do that."

" You what? Anakin-"

" Come on, it might be kind of fun! Plus, it's good for Ahsoka to experience different training methods and masters' personalities once in a while."

" Anakin…"

" Great! Sound good to you snips?"

She hesitated for a moment before smiling and nodding yes.

" Anakin…" Obi-wan groaned.

" Alright then. See you in a week Ahsoka. Remember to kind of take it easy for a few days, eat frequent meals, try to behave if you can help it, if you have any questions give me a call, and if you can't find any 'feminine hygene' items just-"

" Master!"

" Sorry, got carried away. Just go have fun…seriously though. You got what you need?"

Ahsoka just stared at him mouth gaping. Her gaze flickered uncomfortably from Obi-wan to Anakin. She turned and ran down the hallway, " be right back!"

Obi-wan and Anakin laughed. " She's so cute," Obi-wan smiled. Anakin nodded in agreement and they waited patiently for her to return. She eventually came back with a backpack and didn't meet either of their gazes.

" Snips, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just want to make sure you are taken care of."

Her face flushed and she looked at him with big eyes.

" You know what; I'll let _you_ deal with your girl problems. I am just going to stop talking." Anakin said putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Hate to interrupt your 'teenager chat' but our ride is here," Obi-wan said trying to mainly get Ahsoka out of this embarrassing situation. He didn't know if it was currently her time of month or not, but either way he couldn't imagine how akward and humiliating this must be for her.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan jumped on the gunship and Ahsoka waved goodbye to her master with her right hand before wincing and waving with the other. Obi-wan rode patiently until they came to his cruiser. The pair hopped off and made sure all the clones in his legion were on board.

" Well, looks like everyone is on board." Obi-wan said to Ahsoka as he closed the door. He pressed his wrist com. " We're prepared to leave the atmosphere. You have my permission to take off."

" Yes general. Right away."

The com beeped off and he looked down at Ahsoka who was staring at him. Her face was expressionless and she stood completely still. What was she doing? Was she waiting for orders? Did she have a question? Was she expecting him to say a certien thing?

She did absolutely nothing. _What does Anakin usually do? She must be expecting me to say the same thing. But, what is that thing?_

He stroked his beard. " Padawan, are you okay?"

" Yeah. I'm just thinking."

" About what?"

" It- about you do- you know the… it's difficult to explain."

Obi-wan had no idea what on earth she was thinking in her young imaginative mind. As much as he wanted to know, he was slightly concerned that he wouldn't understand it's complicatedness anyway so he didn't bother asking again. Was she thinking anything bad about him?

" So, I will show you to a room where you can stay. You can have one all to yourself. Unless you don't mind sharing with men." He joked.

" Ummm, no thank you." She said taking it seriously.

Obi-wan chuckled. " What is Anakin talking about? You are wonderfully adorable."

" I thought I said not to call me that."

" If I recall, you said not to call you cute."

" Same thing." She said crossing her arms.

" Alright, alright," he gave in as he tickled her neck briefly before gesturing for her to follow. She trotted gleefully beside him as he led her to her room.

" You can stay here." He said, stepping in. She took a quick glance around before taking off her backpack and setting it down.

" We've all had a long day of fighting, so I am going to leave you to settle in. Feel free to go to sleep early, I know you're hurt and probably want to rest."

" I'm not _that_ hurt." She said defensively. Obi-wan just smiled. She was, so far, much easier than Anakin was. Girls were definitely easier. She was so much more obedient. Boys never do what they're told.

Obi-wan taught her the code and left. She learned it so fast! Much faster than a boy would have. Obi-wan hated to admit, but even he, even as an adult, couldn't memorize codes that fast. Maybe he should just take her back right now and declare girls easier.

" Wait! Master Obi-wan!"

He turned around to see Ahsoka running to catch up, wincing each time her left leg touched the ground.

" Ow, ow… ow." She said as she limped to an awkward stop.

" What would Anakin say if he saw you up and running?" Obi-wan scolded.

" Sorry, but I'm hungry."

" I'm sorry, my dear. I should've offered you something to eat! Come with me."

Obi-wan led her to the mess hall. It was very crowded at the moment, as it was dinner time. She glanced at him before getting a tray and serving herself. He did the same. When she finished she left. Once he finished, he went off to his room. It was about an hour until bedtime, so he went to go see if Ahsoka wanted to do something to relieve her boredome.

Obi-wan knocked on her door. There was no answer. He knocked again. When there was still no answer, he opened the door on his own.

" Padawan, are y- oh." Ahsoka was already asleep! She lay on her side on the bed, totally out. He smiled. This was going to be even easier than he already thought it could possibly be.

" Goodnight, cutie pie." He whispered. He left and closed the door. Obi-wan walked back to his own quarters. He entertained himself for about two hours before eventually falling asleep. He slept peacefully the whole night. When he woke up the next morning, he went to go see if Ahsoka was awake. He found her reading a book and…crying? She wasn't crying hard, but she did have tears dripping lightly down her face. She looked up at him.

" You didn't knock," she complained as she wiped her eyes with her left hand.

" Are you okay?" Obi-wan asked anxiously.

" Yeah, I'm fine."

" Obi-wan went over and glanced at her book. It didn't seem like a sad book. Why was she crying?

" Padawan, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Are you sad?"

" No, I just don't understand why no one makes pain medacine that doesn't make you drowsy." She explained through tears which were heavier now.

" Wait…what?" Obi-wan was confused. She was crying because of _pain medacine_? " Are you using pain medacine? Is it making you drowsy?"

" No I'm not taking any pain medacine for anything, I just don't understand why they don't make non drowsy pain medacine." Then, she broke into sobbing.

What? Wait, why was she so upset about this again? It was just pain medacine! Was she always this emotional? Wait…maybe _she_ wasn't emotional. Maybe _girls_ were emotional! Maybe girls were a little harder to deal with than he thought.

" Well, is there something I can do to make you feel better?" He asked comfortingly, even though he thought it was a silly thing to cry over.

" Make them make a non drowsy pain med."

" Um, I… I don't really know how much power I have over that but I'll…try…" Obi-wan assured her, unsure what to say. Ahsoka looked up at him hopefully and put her book down. She stood up and walked past him and out of the room without saying another word. Now where was she going? He followed her and she went to the messhall. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still a little red. She ate her food without any talking. She was obviously very deep in thought.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

" Pudge." She answered.

" Pudge? What is pudge?"

" Pudge is not a thing, he is a fish, and that is his name. Pudge." She corrected him as she met his gaze. Her face was dead serious. He just stared at her perplexed. She giggled.

" Sorry, Master Kenobi. I should have been more spacific. Pudge is from a story I read one time. He controls the weather. I didn't like the book though, it seemed kind of babyish. Have you ever read that one?"

Obi-wan laughed. Now it all made sense. " I can't say that I have."

" Why not?"

" What do you mean 'why not'?"

" Why not?" She repeated. " Why havn't you read it?"

" Because I didn't know it existed?" Obi-wan wasn't sure what kind of answer she wanted. She huffed angrily and stood up and left.

" Wow…" One of the clones sitting next to Obi-wan said.

" Yeah, I know right?" Obi-wan agreed.

" What was that all about anyway?"

" I just told her I didn't read a certien book."

" And she's mad about it?"

Obi-wan didn't answer. Why _was_ she mad about it?

" Where is she from anyway? She isn't with us, I would have met her by now. Is she a new recruit?" The clone asked.

" Well, she's actually General Skywalker's padawan. But, I'm taking her for a little while."

The clone laughed. " Good luck with that! I have found, that in order to understand females, you have to be a mind reader. They make up rules, but don't tell you what they are. Then, they change the rules, and also expect you to know they changed them. They are incredibly emotional. They cry over nothing, freak out over nothing, and always make a big deal over, well, _nothing_! They act like they are better than everyone, they do girly things like shop. They are obsessed with cleanliness and perfection. They get grossed out so easy! And…well I would need a week to give you the whole list so I'll stop there. But you get the point, females are impossible!"

" I'm beginning to see that…"Obi-wan moaned. He got up and went to go find Ahsoka. He found her in the medbay. He looked over at all the medical droids which were tied up against one the tables. Three clones were standing there staring at them. One of them reached out toward the droids.

" Not until I'm done! How many times do I have to say that?" Ahsoka scolded without turning her head away from the cabinets.

" But, miss, we need medical assistance."

" _Not until I'm done_." She repeated. The clones sighed.

" Is she a refugee or something, General?" One of them asked. Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan with wide eyes.

" How long have you been there?" She asked.

" Why? Just realized you're busted?" One of the clones asked sending all three of them into laughter. Obi-wan shot them a look and they stopped laughing. She was looking at him anxiously.

" Don't worry I'm not mad. However, I am hoping to see a kinder attitude from you." Obi-wan said as he crossed his arms.

" Sorry." She apologized.

" It must be her time of month or something." One of the clones whispered. All three of them started laughing again.

" Yeah!" Another agreed, more like yelling. "Or maybe she's having hormones!"

They all kept laughing.

" Yeah! Maybe-Maybe she needs to talk to mommy! Is your body changing? 'Cause there aren't many people here to talk about it with! You need to go home!" Thet all kept laughing. Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka who stood there with her arms limp and her hands shaking. Her big blue eyes were welling up with tears.

" The medical droid might have some stuff he can teach you about becoming a teenager ! Talk to them! You should- you should-"

" Wait, wait I've got one, I've got one." They all hushed to listen. " Go find Cliff! He's taken more anatomy than any of us ever will!" The three started laughing again.

" All right! That's enough!" Obi-wan said sternly. " Who do you think you are embarrassing an innocent child like that? Especially in front of your general. She's with me, she's a jedi padawan, not a refugee. I refuse to let you act like this toward a jedi, or anyone for that matter. Now knock it off or you're on suspension."

The clones stared at him silently and hung their heads in shame.

" Now, Ahsoka get what you need and- Ahsoka? Now do you three see what you've done? Release your medical droids and get your treatment."

None of them moved.

" Go on. She's not here anymore so stop you thanks to you."

They looked at each other.

" Feel pretty bad _now_ don't you? Well, you should have though of that before you hurt her feelings. She's just a child. How hard do you suppose it is for a child to cope with war? And what about being a jedi with huge responsibility? And being away from home and her family? And you're right, on top of all that, her body is changing. Now, you come and make fun of her, which is the last thing she needs. I hope you feel good about yourselves." With that, Obi-wan left. He wanted that to be his last word.

Obi-wan went straight to Ahsoka's room. He knocked on the door, she was crying on the other side.

" Go away." She ordered.

" Padawan, please… let me in. We don't even have to talk about anything, we can just sit there. But, please, let me come in."

" No! Go away!" She sobbed.

" Ahsoka, I only want to help you." He reasoned.

" I said go away! Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anybody!"

Obi-wan stopped asking, but he stayed at the door. After about five minutes, he saw the same three clones come up to him out of the corner of his eye. He gave them a hard glare.

" Sir, the jedi padawan? Do you know where she is?" One asked.

" Why do you ask?" Obi-wan challenged, although he knew the answer.

" Well, we wanted to apolagize."

" I hope so…However, she's shunning me out right now, so I doubt you'll get in."

Obi-wan knocked again. " Ahsoka, you have visitors."

" No! Stop it! I said no!" Her voice cracked in the middle. He could tell the clones felt even worse now.

" Why don't you come back later?" Obi-wan suggested. They looked at each other and left down the hall. Obi-wan spoke through the door, " I'm going to go now, Ahsoka. I'll come back later. But, if you want to talk before then, I'll be in my quarters." She didn't answer but he knew she heard him. So, he left. He waited about an hour before going back. Before he knocked, he listened. It didn't sound like she was crying anymore. He knocked.

" I don't want to talk to anyone."

" Okay, then I won't talk…just let me come in."

There was a long pause. " Okay. You can come in."

Obi-wan entered the code and walked in to see her on her bed, still crying a little bit. Obi-wan kept his promise. He wasn't going to speak unless spoken to. She was sitting up and had her knees pulled up to her face and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin was rested on her knees. She sat there like that, simply staring off into the middle of the room. She never looked at him, she just kept staring as he came and sat on the bed next to her. They both just sat there for about ten minutes saying nothing. Then, Ahsoka finally got the courage to speak.

" Why are they being so mean to me?" She still didn't look at him.

" Well, everyone, especially men, like to have fun by teasing people. They took it way too far though."

She lifted her head off her knees and looked at him pleadingly. He knew she probably wouldn't like what he was about to do, but he decided to take that chance. He scooted closer and lifted her onto his lap and hugged her. He thought for sure she would get defensive and pull away. She tensed at first, but then relaxed and layed her head on his chest as she turned on her side to wrap one arm around his left side. He had never seen her give in like this before. He rubbed her arm and she stayed still, caught in the moment.

" I just don't get it. _My_ clones are never mean to me. And they especially don't talk about any of… _that_ stuff. Sometimes I wonder if they even know I'm a girl. They're just…so nice about it. They even keep supplies in our medbay for me, and I'm literally the only one who uses them. They do it just for me. They all seem to know when it's my time of the month, and they are extra patient with me during the time. But, they do all that, and still manage not to talk about it. In fact, I don't even know how they do all that stuff for me, I've never talked about it in front of them either. Yet, somehow, they know what I need and give it to me. Supplies, patience, pain medicine, understanding, a minute in the bathroom, everything! Why can't _your_ clones do that? Just…why?"

Obi-wan sighed. " I don't know, Ahsoka. I don't know."

Ahsoka turned all the way facing him and wrapped both arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

" I don't know if this is the right moment, but is this by any chance what you were looking for?" He asked as he reached into his storage pouch and pulled out a bandage roll and some bacta. She smiled and nodded. Obi-wan carefully helped her renew all her bandages and apply the medacine. Then, he reached over to his side and pulled a book off his belt. She craned her neck to see.

" I brought this for you. It's not about a fish, but it's still a good book. Would you like me to read it to you?" Obi-wan asked. Ahsoka nodded and Obi-wan layed down. She layed down next to him and listened intently. They took a small break for lunch about thirty minutes later, but then she dragged him back and demanded he read it some more. They took another break for dinner and then he kept reading. He was getting tired of reading, but she was enjoying it. Since his main priority was taking her mind off earlier's event, he kept reading. It was about the fourth time he'd read this book in his lifetime. It was one of his favorite books. But he had always waited at least a year between readings. So the thing she said next shocked him.

" Can we read it a second time? I think this may have just become my new favorite book."

" You want to read it twice? In a row?" Obi-wan asked. " Aren't you ready for bed?"

" Please?" She said batting her eyes.

" I don't know. Would your master approve of you staying up this late?"

" Please? I can try to go to sleep while you read."

" Ahsoka-"

" Please Master Obi-wan! Please? I said please. Thrice."

"…If you promise to try to go to sleep-"

" Okay! Yes! I will, I promise!"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and flipped back to the beginning of the book. By the third chapter, she had kept her promise and fallen asleep. He set the book by her bed in case she wanted to read it later. Then, he carefully got up and went to his own room.

 _Wow!_ He thought. _Anakin was right! Girls are hard to handle! I think I just lost this bet._ Obi-wan went to sleep. When he woke up the next day, and found Ahsoka in the mess hall. After breakfast, they did some training. He helped her use her left hand just as well as her right and he did some gentle physical therapy exercises he made up.

They went to go have dinner that night when she halted as she went to grab a tray. She went and hid behind Obi-wan. He quickly figured out why. And to be honest, he didn't blame her. The three clones that had been mocking her yesterday were walking up to them. They stopped in front of Obi-wan.

" Uh, is she behind you?" The first one asked.

" Ahsoka?" Obi-wan said. Without turning his head to look behind him, reached behind his back feeling for her. Then, he felt her warm body and then started feeling for her shoulder. He found it with only his sense of touch and rested his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. After a few seconds, she peeked around Obi-wan.

" Ahsoka? Is that her name?"

Obi-wan nodded.

" Hello, Ahsoka." He said kneeling down. The other two knelt down as well. All three of them then went lower and sat down, trying to look as unintimidating as possible. She came out a little farther.

" I'm Skip, and this is Click and Shard. We didn't mean to upset you yesterday, and we really regrett doing it. Please forgive us."

Ahsoka looked up at Obi-wan who had been watching her almost the whole time. He looked at her and gestured toward the men.

" Are you just saying that?" She asked.

"No we're not," Skip assured her. " We're your friends. You can trust us. Please come out."

She looked at them unmoving.

" You know, I didn't mean any of the things I said. You seem like a very sweet young girl." Shard said trying to reassure her. Ahsoka finally came out all the way. The three of them smiled victoriously.

" We truly are sorry. We shouldn't have been so unwelcoming. Please forgive us." Click begged.

Finally, Ahsoka returned their smile. " Okay, I forgive you."

Obi-wan smiled as well. The three men stood up.

" When did you get here anyway?" Click asked.

" Yeah," Skip agreed. " You aren't with our troops. In fact…aren't you General Skywalker's commander? Yes! That's right! You're with Skywalker, I knew I recognized you. You were on the Naboo mission with us right?"

" Yup. That's me, commander Ahsoka Tano of the 501st legion. General Skywalker is my master. But, I'm being transferred for a little while to learn some new techniques from Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan was glad that she was finally talking. He was also glad that she didn't tell them that she actually was there on a bet.

 _Boy, would that be embarrassing!_

" Well, welcome to our ship. We are glad to have you with us miss Tano."

" _That_ is the kind of welcoming she should've gotten," Obi-wan commented. Ahsoka finally started acting normal again. She and the clone troopers talked for a long time. Somehow, they ended up on the topic of lighting storms as they broke apart to go to bed. Obi-wan fell asleep late that night. He stayed up longer than he should have. Therefore, he accidentally slept in.

His eyes flickered open and he saw Ahsoka standing over him. She was on all fours on his bed, staring down at him.

" What are you doing?" Obi-wan asked. He tickled her belly and she collapsed on top of him with a satisfying squeal. He playfully pushed her off of him and stood up. He turned around to see her exactly where he pushed her to. She was staring at him again! What on earth was she thinking when she did that?

" Ahsoka?"

" Yes?" She answered immediately. She obviously wasn't daydreaming or she would have stalled her answer. She was staring at him.

" What's going on in that head of yours?"

" It's hard to explain." She gave him the same answer she'd given every time. He accepted it as usual.

" I came to wake you up because you slept in."

" Slept in?" Obi-wan echoed. He checked the time. He _had_ slept in, by about three hours! What kind of example was he setting?

" Sorry." Obi-wan apologized. He figured she had already eaten breakfast so he didn't even offer that they go eat. He started making his way to the messhall on his own. Then he heard footsteps behind him and saw Ahsoka following him.

" I'm just going to go eat," he explained in case she thought he was going somewhere exciting.

" I know. I want to get a snack though."

He nodded. Obi-wan and Ahsoka went into the almost empty cafateria and satisfied their hunger. Then, they went off to train until lunch. Obi-wan wasn't hungry due to his late breakfast, but Ahsoka was so he waited patiently in the hanger bay for her to come back. When she got there, she looked…mad? What happened now?

" Ahsoka, are you okay?"

" Yes. _I_ am okay. But, that waffle, not so much."

" Waffle?" He echoed. " What waffle?"

" The gluten free one. How do you make a waffle without gluten!"

" I didn't even know we served gluten free waffles." Obi-wan stroked his beard curiously.

" Well, you do, and that's just sad…for the waffle."

She was pitying a waffle? What? There must be more to it than that. She must be being sarcastic. Did she really feel bad for a waffle?

" So what do we do now, Master Obi-wan?" She asked as her face lit up. Now she was suddenly happy? What on earth was going on? Her emotions were like a hurricane!

" Um, lets…how's your limp?"

" My leg is feeling a lot better now. I can hardly feel any pain."

" Good, and your hand?"

She flexed her hand and winced. Apparently it still hurt a lot.

" I can still do stuff," she insisted.

" Here, we'll do some therapy."

" Ugh! I hate physical therapy!' She said stomping her foot.

" Well, do want to get better or not?"

She huffed. Eventually he got her to do the exercises. He made up a few new ones and tried to make it fun but she clearly wasn't having fun. She just scowled the whole time. About two hours later, she went to get a snack. Then, two hours later they went and both ate dinner. Then, he read to her for about an hour before sending her to bed.

" I'm not tired," she whined.

" Well, it's bedtime."

" But _you_ stayed up late last night."

Obi-wan mentally kicked himself for making her think that staying up late was okay. Most kids copy literally everything you do. She was one of those kids. He had to me more careful from now on about the kind of example he set.

" Yes, and what happened? I slept in. Go to sleep early or you'll sleep in, too."

" I'll set my alarm then." She argued.

" Padawan, please try to go to sleep and stop arguing with me." Obi-wan said firmly.

" I don't want to."

" Ahsoka, you-"

" I'm not tired." She interrupted.

" That's it. I'm calling Anakin."

" Fine, go ahead."

Obi-wan pressed his comlink. " Anakin, come in."

" Anakin Skywalker here."

"Anakin, it's Obi-wan. Your padawan refuses to go to sleep."

" Well, it _is_ kind of early, don't you think?"

" We've been training hard most of the day."

" Well, Ahsoka, since Obi-wan is your authority, you need to listen to him." Anakin ordered.

" But, Master _I am not_ _tired_."

" Ahsoka! Go to bed!" Anakin yelled over the wristcom.

" I don't want to." She repeated firmly. Then, it got really intense. Anakin started yelling over the comlink, scolding her about not listening to Obi-wan, not listening to him, arguing, trying to stay up late, disobeying orders, everything. After about eight minutes, she gave in completely.

" Okay! Okay! I'll go to bed! Just stop! Please, just stop yelling at me!" She wailed her voice cracking.

" There, that's more like it." Anakin said.

" Anakin, you should be nicer to your padawan." Obi-wan scolded.

" Well, it's the only way to get her to listen. I told you, girls are harder than boys."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes as the com beeped off. He cast a quick glance at Ahsoka before leaving. " I expect you to go to sleep."

She nodded. He left and entertained himself for about an hour. Then, he went to go check on Ahsoka. When he got there, he opened the door. She was lying down on her back, sleeping. He sighed. She was tired, she just didn't realize it. Now, knocked out. She was asleep. He turned to leave when he heard something start talking. He turned just in time to see her pausing a video she must have accidentally unpaused.

" Ahsoka, I know you're awake, now. There is no point in faking."

She sighed and sat up. " I hit the button and it gave me away." She explained. He nodded, his theory confirmed.

" Give me the data pad." He said as he walked over and held out his hand. She reluctantly handed it to him. " Go to sleep." he ordered sternly. She moaned and turned on her side with her back to him. He wasn't going to yell, but he was losing his patience.

He came back thirty minutes later. When he went in, she appeared to be sleeping. He walked over to her bed and took another data pad she somehow got that was laying next to her. Her eyes opened and she shot him a glare.

" Nice try." He said. " _Go to sleep_." He reapeated harshly as he tried to be patient. He left. Except this time, he tiptoed quietly back almost as soon as he turned the corner. He quickly opened the door and she gasped. She was staring at him with wide eyes. She was laying down but her knees were up and she was holding the data pad against them like a book. She did nothing to hide it, she knew she was busted.

" Ahsoka, how many do you have in here? And how many times do I have to tell you to go to sleep?" He raised his voice, although he wasn't exactly yelling…yet. He stormed over to the bed and ripped it out of her hands. He could tell it scared her, but she needed to learn her lesson. He ransacked her backpack and her room for any more she might be hiding. Then, he strode over to Ahsoka.

" Go to bed! That is an order, not a suugestion! How many times do you have to be yelled at before you finally listen!"

She simply looked at him blinking unable to speak. He quickly realized his mistake and felt horrible.

" I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I didn't mean to raise my voice. You just aren't listening, I don't know what to do with you."

Her gaze dropped to the ground and he walked over.

" I know you're excited about things, but you can't perform your tasks properly if you don't get your rest. Please, go to sleep." He bent down and looked at her guiltily. She looked guilty as well.

" Okay, I'll try to go to bed now." She said sadly. Obi-wan thought for a minute.

" Tell you what. I will set a timer for thirty minutes. You can have this for that long." He handed her the data pad back. " But, after thirty minutes, you _have_ to go to sleep. I'm giving you a privilage, don't take advantage of it."

She nodded and smiled. He left trusting her to do as she was told. He came' back an hour later to find the data pad on her desk and her laying in her bed with steady breathing. She had kept her promise and put it up and gone to sleep! He was proud of her for being responsible. When the next day came, she found Shard and Skip sitting together in the cafateria. She went to go sit with them leaving Obi-wan by himself. He was a little hurt, but happy that she was friends with them now. She complained about physical therapy, she tied up the medical droids when she went to replace her bandages, she ate about five meals a day when he only ate three, and she kept having crazy emotional outbursts that changed in a heartbeat. But, other than that, the day went well. Until bedtime.

" Alright, time for bed." Obi-wan announced about three hours after they ate dinner.

" But Obi-wan…"

" Please, lets not have another night like this." Obi-wan moaned. " Here, you can stay up for twenty minutes in your quarters either reading, watching vedios, or anything so long as you go to sleep after twenty minutes."

She nodded and walked to her quarters and Obi-wan went to his. He trusted her now, so he didn't go check on her. The next few days were just as hectic and frustrating. Finally, it had been a week and she could go home.

They got to Anakin's cruiser and boarded. Anakin met them in the hanger bay.

" So, how'd it go?" He asked.

" I know which is harder." Obi-wan paused just long enough for the suspense to build up. " Girls. Girls are harder."

" Told you," Anakin said. " How did you come to that decision?"

" Well, I'll admit, when it comes to obeying and being tidy and listening, girls are better. But, I never know what to expect. With boys, you know exactly what to expect: a mess like a hurricane went through. But, with girls I don't know what to expect. It is impossible to read her mind. Her emotions are so strong and they change almost instantly. She wants everything her way and she puts up a fight when she doesn't get it. Compared to boys, girls can beg longer, slam doors louder, change thoughts faster and turn anything into an argument. It is impossible to know what to expect."

" So then, that confirms it. I have the harder padawan." Anakin said triumphantly.

" And you want credit for that?" Obi-wan retorted.

" She is such a mess…" Ahsoka whispered.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at her and saw her looking at a book and about ready to cry. They rolled their eyes at her. Anakin went and took the book.

" I don't know that this is appropriate for your age," Anakin declared with a smile after flipping through it.

" Here, you can borrow this one." Obi-wan said as he pulled out the book she seemed to enjoy so much. " You can keep it as long as you want, and then give it back." Obi-wan knew he made her happy. But, to be honest, he wasn't sure if he'd ever see that book again. Then again, with girls, you never know what to expect.

* * *

 **Sorry it wasn't quite as funny this time. Next time will be better! i also slipped in a little hurt comfort scene. Tell me if you didn't like it and wanted humor instead, because if no one liked it then I won't do anymore hurt comfort and I'll just do humor. Submit your dare and if its creative or just downright funny, Ill write a whole chapter on it! But please sign in or put a name besides 'guest'. thank you!**


	4. Ahsoka Always Messes Up Somehow

**Hey everone! Todays chapter will be featuring one of my dares. But, I did slip in a little horror movie scene that CommanderCookie requested.**

* * *

Ahsoka sat on her bed reading the book Obi-wan had let her borrow. She was bored, things had been slow.

There was a knock on her door.

"Ahsoka, it's me." Anakin said from the other side.

"Come in."

"Hey, Snips. Busy?"

"Why?"

"Well, it turns out Luminara and Barriss have some free time, too."

"Randome..."

"Ahsoka." He scodled playfully. "Come on. I know it _is_ kinda random, but I thought it'd be fun."

Ahsoka turned back to her book.

"Come on, Snips."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Ahsoka looked at him. "No."

"Ahsoka."

"No."

Anakin walked over and lifted her up bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Anakin put her on his hip and began to tickle her.

"I'll stop when you come." Anakin said balefully.

 _Nice try. Little do you know, I like to be tickled...unless it's to the point when I run out of breath. But, until then I like it! So, sorry to you!_

Ahsoka laughed until she began to run out of breath.

 _Okay! This isn't fun anymore!_

"Stop!" She wailed.

"You gotta come." He smiled.

"I can't, you-you're holding me!" She laughed.

Anakin set her down.

Ahsoka was glad that she could hang out with Barriss to get her mind off all this boring stuff, not to mention the stress of war. Just being around other girls would help a lot and make her feel more comfortable. Anakin and Ahsoka walked to a small ship in the hanger and got in for travel.

 _This is kind of random._ Ahsoka thought. Maybe they had to do some kind of mission or something. Why were they just randomly meeting up like this?

Anakin landed the ship on Coruscant. This must be the rondevu point. Ahsoka and Anakin got out and she started following him to force knows where.

"Both Luminara and Barriss just think were getting together for fun. And we are."

Could Anakin read her mind? He just answered her question without her even asking it!

Anakin walked into a resturant and they got a table for four. They waited patiently for Luminara and Barriss to show up. Luminara came in the resturant with Barrass behind her.

"Greetings," Luminara welcomed as she and Barriss bowed down.

"Greetings."Anakin replied as he pulled out a chair.

Luminara sat next to Anakin and Barriss sat next to Ahsoka. The waiter came and took their drink order.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you." Barriss commented.

"I know, it _has_ been a long time. Do you know how long you're staying?" Ahsoka asked. She already felt really comforted to have other friends here.

"No, I don't. My master hasn't told me."

Luminara and Anakin were talking while they both looked at the menu. Ahsoka and Barriss however, were reading instead of talking. They had not really developed enough skill yet to talk and read at the same time. How did _anyone_ do that?

Awhile later, the waiter came back and took their order. After Anakin paid the bill, they all got ready to stand up.

"Alright, lets roll." Anakin said. But, before they could leave, Ahsoka and Barriss saw the famous human celebrity Vugra Danf. Ahsoka and Barriss both exchanged an anxious glance. Where had _he_ come from? Was he going to eat here?

"You two okay?" Anakin asked.

"That is Vugra Danf," Ahsoka whispered without looking at Anakin. She forgot all about her physical condition and got up. As he walked by their table, she spoke. "Hi, I know who you are, and I am a huge fan." She told him, trying to keep calm.

"Well, it's nice to see I have an admirer." Vugra said smoothly before kissing Ahsoka's hand. She almost screamed in excitement; Vugra Danf had just kissed her! Barriss's eyes widened in astonishment as he kissed her hand as well. Luminara stared at him uncomfortably as he kissed her's. She obviously wasn't a fan. How could she not be a fan!

"I've always dreamed of meeting you," Ahsoka said.

"In that case, would you ladies like to join me?"

"Join _you_?" Ahsoka squealed.

"Actually, we were just leaving," Anakin told him as he and Luminara stood up. But, both girls ignored him.

"You could just sit at _this_ table, we wouldn't have to move." Ahsoka said as she put another chair at the table.

"If that's what you beautiful maidens desire." Vugra said as he sat down between Barriss and Ahsoka.

"You're even cuter in person." Ahsoka commented.

"I'm sure he is, but we must go now," Luminara ordered. Ahsoka ignored her.

"Are you on a tour?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, I was just taking a break. I will be going on tour in a few weeks and probably won't be back for months." Vugra gloated. Ahsoka sighed in adoration and Barriss watched silently. It was obvious that she was hiding her excitement.

"Ahsoka, come on." Anakin ordered sternly.

"How often are we going to get to see Vugra Danf in person?" Ahsoka retorted.

"I see you know an opportunity when you see one, I like girls who take the time to appreciate life. Don't find many like that." Vugra continued. "Are you two sisters?"

"No." Ahsoka answered. Then, Barriss finally caved and said something.

"I must admit, that I am rather fond of your occupation. I have always had ambitions of seeing you in person." Barrass said calmly.

"You have a very extensive vocabulary. You're a smart one, girls like that are rare now a days. Would you two like an autograph?"

Barriss shrugged casually.

Ahsoka sighed. "Just meeting you is all I could ask for."

"Well then, I'll give you one anyway to remember me by." Vugra declared as he signed a piece of paper for each of them.

"Okay, you got an autograph, now let's go." Anakin demanded.

"I've always wondered, what do you do in your spare time?" Barriss asked.

 _Figures she would ask a question like that._

"Not much spare time in my line of work. But, I like reading when I get the chance. Reading morphs you into another world, one with no problems. I like to think of it as a place of imagination and excitement. The only thing to worry about is what's going to happen in the next chapter. It's like a perfect world can be accessed by opening a bind of paper. Something so simple, yet so powerful."

Ahsoka and Barriss stared in awe as he explained his opinion with such drama and depth. "Books are the forgotten key to tranquility. I have a dream, that if everyone read, there would be no evil. Books are just that great. Finding a good one can be hard though. There are a lot of authors out there, some better than others. Many different styles inhabit each mi-"

"Sorry to interrupt drama club, but we have some where to be." Anakin interrupted.

"Come on or we're leaving without you." Luminara threatened only to be ignored.

"It was very nice to meet you ladies, but I believe I am going to order now, and I don't want to bore you." Vugra told them. "Besides, your friends are getting upset. I wouldn't want to get you two innocent girls in trouble. I would simply hate to think that I caused it."

Ahsoka sighed again. "You are _so_ dreamy, even when you're pushing me away."

"Glad to hear you think so. Well, farewell my beautiful princesses." Vugar said as he kissed each of them on the cheek and walked over to the bar.

"Wow." Ahsoka and Barriss both said at the same time.

"Now can we go?" Anakin asked irritated.

"He is so cute," Ahsoka breathed as she stared after him.

"Now." Anakin ordered sternly.

"Alright, alright." Ahsoka said as she stood up.

Ahsoka followed her master, and Barriss followed her's. They both followed their mentors until they got to Anakin's travel ship. Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged glances before getting on board.

"Master, where are we going?" Barriss asked.

"Skywalker's cruiser." She answered.

"You didn't think we'd make you come all that way for such a short visit, did you?" Anakin asked. Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged an excited glance. Ahsoka accidentally fell asleep on the way back to the cruiser. She felt Anakin prodding her awake and shot up. Had she fallen asleep? Her face flushed as she got offboard.

"We all get tired during travel," Anakin defended her.

"Why don't you two go hang out?" Anakin suggested.

"What are you going to do?" Ahsoka asked them.

"The same thing." Luminara answered.

With that, Ahsoka and Barriss went off to Ahsoka's quarters.

I can't believe we met Vugra Danf." Ahsoka squealed as she recalled the resturaunt experience.

"I know," Barriss agreed now that her master wasn't there to see. "He actually gave me an autograph."

"I know! I can't believe he talked to me."

"And he kissed my hand."

"And he put his arm around me."

"I know, it was amazing. He's so attractive."

"I know."

Ahsoka and Barriss both did a long, mesmerized, dreamy sigh. There was a very long silence as they both recalled their amazing once in a lifetime experience. Ahsoka finally said something after she snapped out of her daydream. The two simply chatted for over an hour before they got hungry. It had only been three hours since they ate, but they were still hungry. They were both growing girls after all.

The two went to the mess hall and were grabbing a bite to eat when Anakin and Luminara came in.

"Hey, Ahsoka." Anakin greeted. "When you two are done, I think you should go to bed; it's two hours past your bedtime. I know you are excited to see each other, but Barriss is going to be here for a few days so you'll have plenty of time together."

"I want you to go to bed as well, Barriss." Luminara ordered. Barriss nodded her head.

Anakin and Luminara turned to leave. Ahsoka heard Anakin say to Luminara, "once they're asleep we can watch it."

"I don't know how you talked me into this," Luminara complained

Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other.

"I wonder what they're watching?" Ahsoka said. "Do they know we can hear them?"

"Not sure," Barrss answered.

They both finished up and went to Ahsoka's quarters. But, neither of them could sleep.

"Barriss, are you awake?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I can't sleep, I met Vugra Danf today."

"I know! It's so awesome! But, aside from that, I'm not tired. Are you?"

"Not really."

Ahsoka and Barriss both got up. They started doing stretches to warm up for practicing handstands, backbends, cartwheels and other gymnastics stuff. It was randome, but they figured it would help get energy out.

"I wonder if our masters would want to see us perform?" Ahsoka said.

"You mean, a competition?"

"Yeah, and they'll be the judges. We'll see who the best gymnast is."

"Alright." Barriss agreed. "But, they told us to go to sleep. They won't be happy to find out we've been up this whole time."

"Oh right…but my master always supports me getting up and active. He'll be happy if he knows I'm getting exercise." Ahsoka reassured.

" _My_ master supports me following orders and going to sleep." Barriss argued.

"Come on, Barriss."

"We shouldn't."

"But?"

"But I _do_ want to."

"Come on." Ahsoka insisted. "Let's just go ask."

Barriss sighed and muttered okay. They walked to Anakin's quarters. No one was there so they went to Luminara's temporary quarters. As they drew nearer they could hear…screaming and yelling? Anakin was yelling like a man, but Luminara was screaming high pitched screams of terror.

"Is that my master?" Barriss asked. "She always yells, she never screams… _I_ never scream."

"I never scream either, female jedi just don't scream…well there was that one time with the med droid…not the point! Why is she screaming? Why is my master yelling? Should we go in? Is there an ambush, is it a trap?"

"I don't know," Barriss admitted. They both went up to the door and listened. They realized they were watching a movie, they could hear the sounds on the other side.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ahsoka said. They opened the door to find Luminara and Anakin sitting on a couch in the center of the room. They were faced the opposite direction of the door and facing a telavision. Ahsoka went to tap on Anakin's shoulder, but stopped, hand outstretched, as she caught a glipms of the screen. She was seeing things that she wished she wasn't seeing. Yet, she kept watching, glued to the frightening pictures as her heartbeat quickened. Then, a really scary thing happened. Anakin and Luminara jumped as they gasped and Ahsoka let out a long, high pitched scream. Anakin and Luminara whipped around in shock.

"What are you two doing!" Anakin cried. Barriss was so shocked at what she'd just seen in the movie, that she couldn't speak. Neither could Ahsoka. They both were still watching for some reason. Barriss jumped and Ahsoka screamed again, shorter this time.

"Well stop watching then!" Anakin scolded. But, they kept watching. Barriss's hand flew up to her mouth as she jumped again with a gasp. Ahsoka however couldn't bear to watch another moment and she screamed and ran out of the room. Leaving Barriss behind her, she ran back to her quarters and locked the door. She sat on her bed relieved to be out of that room. She listened to the eerie silence that gripped the room. She was alone, in the dark, and it was way too quiet. She felt her heartbeat quicken and she felt like something was about to jump out of the shadows.

 _Is something watching me?_ She wondered. She almost screamed, but she didn't want to give away her presence in case someone was watching her. Ahsoka reached under her bed and pulled out her stuffed animal. She kept it because it had sedimental value, but she never played with it. Why did she have to see that movie? Only watching that one little part of it had scarred her for life. That was even scarier than war! Even scarier than being trapped in a micro mini box with general greviuos and having no light saber! Why did adults even watch movies like that? It must have been a horror movie or something.

Ahsoka froze as there was a knock on the door. Was someone here to kill her? With the same elephant tusk as in the movie?

"Ahsoka, unlock the door!" Barriss cried.

Ahsoka put the stuffed animal under her pillow. She ran over and opened the door, letting Barriss in. As soon as she was in, she closed the door and locked it.

"Now that my master isn't here," Barriss paused for a minute before putting her hands on her head and letting out a long, high pitched scream.

"What took you so long to get here?" Ahsoka asked.

"They were scolding me."

"What did they say?"

"They said 'Deliverance is not a kid movie. And you were supposed to go to bed. Now go away, you shouldn't be watching this, it could scar you for life.'" Barriss quoted.

"That movie already scarred me." Ahsoka whined. She and Barriss plugged in a nightlight and got in their beds.

"Barriss," Ahsoka whispered. "Do you want to sleep together?"

"I thought you would never ask." Barriss said relieved as she got into Ahsoka's bed. They held each other like little girls and went to sleep in each other's arms. Ahsoka had about three nightmare's that night, and woke up every time.

The next morning came and they went to breakfast.. Anakin went up to Ahsoka.

"Sorry you had to see that. You okay?" He asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh, Master! I've been having nightmares all night! I feel like I'm acting like a four year old, but that movie was scary!"

"It's rated R for a reason."

"It was rated R!"

"Don't worry Snips, it's just a movie. And you don't have to be ashamed, even adults scream at movies like that. You aren't acting like a four year old, your acting like a fourteen year old. Do not blame yourself, even adults get scared."

Ahsoka smiled at him. But, she was still terrified.

"Don't worry Snips, I'm going to do everything in my power to get this off your mind. I feel _increadably_ bad."

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault."

"I'm going to help you anyway." Anakin insisted. Ahsoka and Barriss sat down to eat while Luminara and Anakin were still in line.

"Hey, Commander."

"Hey, Stride." She replied as she sat between him and Barriss.

"Word is, you caught your first glimpse of a horror movie last night." Rex said.

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Which horror movie was it?" Another clone sitting across from them asked.

"Deliverence." Barriss answered.

All the clones at that table 'ooed'.

"That's a scary one." One of them commented.

" _Yeah_ it is. I watched it a few months ago. Scared the heck outta me!"

"Yeah, me too!" Another agreed.

"Scared me more than you can imagine!" A mischievous smile grew on his face. "Because, I know a secret about it." Bing whispered.

"You do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. You see, on one of our missions, I met the director. And he told me that…no never mind, it's a secret."

"What did he say?" Barriss coaxed.

"He said that he lived through all of it!" Bing whispered. "He just hired actors to retell his story. Every word is true. Including the part about the pig that killed the boy."

Ahsoka tensed. She hadn't seen that part. She and Barriss stared at him wide eyed.

"He also told me that the jedi managed to catch the pig, luckily. But, then it escaped! And they couldn't find it on the cruiser. They still havn't found it to this day. Word is, the pig ran onto another cruiser, and it runs onto a new crusier each time two lock on. But, since no one ever found him, no one knows which crusier he's on…it could be General Obi-wan's cruiser, or General Yoda's cruiser or…it could even be on this cruiser _right now._ "

"Raaaaaa!" Kink yelled from behind them as he grabbed them each with a hand. They both screamed, even Barriss, and all the clones at the table except Rex started laughing. It scared Asoka so bad that she almost started crying. But, she quickly wiped her first tears away before they could fall. Barriss's head fell on her arm which was resting on the table and Ahsoka propped her head up with her hand and elbow and stared at the ground as she struggled to catch her breath.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked as he and Luminara approached the table. They were not ashamed at all, for they kept laughing.

"You should have seen it!" Stride laughed. "We scared the wits out of them!"

"Who?" Luminara questioned. A few of the clones, still laughing, pointed at Barriss and Ahsoka who were both breathing heavily. Ahsoka assumed Barriss's heart was beating just as fast as her's was.

"That's not funny!" Anakin yelled as their laughter died down. "You alright, Snips?"

"I think so." She whimpered. Barriss lifted her head off the table and looked anxiously at Luminara. She couldn't tell if she was worried, or embarrassed.

"Master, is that true?" Barriss asked. Ahsoka looked at Luminara as she waited for her answer.

"Is what true?" Luminara asked.

"The story," Barriss answered.

"No children, no. Of course not." Luminara reassured. "They are just trying to scare you."

Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged an uneasy glance. How did she know they were just making it up? What if they weren't?

"Now, boys, I don't want to see anymore of that." Anakin said firmly.

"Yes sir," they mumbled, some of them struggling to hold back laughter.

Ahsoka took a deep, calming breath and started to eat. When she finished, she and Barriss went off to Ahsoka's quarters.

"What if the story is true?" Ahsoka asked.

"You heard Luminara, she said it wasn't true." Barriss said casting a nervous glance around the room.

"But, she wasn't there. He could very well be telling the truth. Maybe not all of it is true, but if even just some of it is true…"

"Ahsoka, I'm trying to covince myself that it isn't true. You aren't helping me do that."

"So you're worried, too?"

"…yes I am worried."

There was a knock at the door. Barriss and Ahsoka looked at each other. It wasn't as worrisome in the daytime, but still. One terrifying step at a time, Ahsoka went closer to the door very slowly. She put her hand on her light saber to be ready. When she opened it, it was Anakin and Luminara. Ahsoka stifled a sigh of relief and let them in.

"You girls bored?" Anakin asked. "Because we wanted to try to do something to take your mind off that movie."

Luminara nodded. Barriss and Ahsoka glanced at each other.

"We are a little bored," Ahsoka admitted.

"Great. Come on then."

Anakin and Luminara led them to the hanger. They climbed into a travel ship and Anakin piloted it. When he landed at Coruscant, Ahsoka's curiosity sparked even brighter. Where in the name of the force was he going?

Everyone hopped out. Anakin and Luminara led them to a house. Anakin walked into it. It was a big, fancy house. Ahsoka marveled at the beautiful tile floor and huge rooms that were furnished with expensive furniture.

"I got a call after we ate breakfast from a friend asking me to housesit." Anakin explained.

"Someone asked _you_ to housesit?" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"If you want the truth, he told me he ran out of options." Anakin laughed.

"Did he really say that?" She laughed.

"Yes, I'm serious. He said I was the only one of his friends left that wasn't busy."

Everyone laughed, even Luminara.

"But, remember, this is an expensive house, so be careful." Luminara warned.

"So we're all housesitting with you?" Ahsoka confirmed.

"Yes."

"Sounds fun." Ahsoka commented.

"There's more to it than that. There's a catch." Luminara told Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Are you putting the two of us on chores, is that the catch?" Barriss asked.

"Not quite. But we do have a job for both of you. Something very special." Luminara continued. "You see, Anakin's friend has a dog-"

"And we are taking care of it?" Ahsoka interrupted.

"Ahsoka," Anakin scolded.

Luminara kept talking after giving Asoka a stern look. "What I was going to say, is Anakin's friend has a dog. Her name is Beula (Byoo-la) and she is a german shepherd. And three days ago, Beula gave birth to a litter of puppies."

"Puppies?" Ahsoka squealed enthusiastically.

Luminara and Anakin laughed.

"Where are they?" Ahsoka asked. "Can we see them?"

"Sure," Anakin replied.

"But remember," Luminara warned. "They are very little, so be extremely careful and also remember to respect the mother."

"Yes, Master." Barriss dipped her head in agreement. Ahsoka could not believe this! Three day old German Shepherd puppies. How much luckier could a girl get? Anakin made a gesture and he led them upstairs to a room. He put a finger to his lips before opening the door.

In a very deluxe dog bed, lay five sweet little bundles of fur. Beula was over by a food dish eating. She looked over at them as they came in, her tounge lolling in excitement at the sight of visitors. Ahsoka reached out her hand as Beula came over and jumped on them.

"Hey, girl." Anakin said. Beula stayed for a minute enjoying the attention before walking over to her puppies. She plopped down in the bed.

"They are so cute," Ahsoka whispered.

"Come." Luminara ordered with a low voice. They were all whispering so they didn't disturb the puppies. She led the girls over to the dog bed.

"Do they have names?" Barriss asked.

"Not yet." Anakin answered from behind them. "You girls get to name them. My friend and I thought it would be really special for you to name them. However, he does request that you leave him one of the girls to name, because he's going to keep it."

"Keep _her_." Ahsoka corrected. Anakin sot her a look before turning to leave.

"It's up to the two of you to look after the puppies and Beula. If you do a bad job, I'm dead. He loves his dog like his own kid so you've gotta do good." Anakin ordered very sternly.

"I'm fourteen, Master. I think I can handle a family of dogs." Ahsoka retorted. Anakin glared at her for a moment before leaving. Luminara got up and followed him out. Barriss and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"They are so cute, I want to hold one." Ahsoka whispered.

"Yes, but we shouldn't. We don't want them to smell like us. The mother might abandon them."

Ahsoka ignored her and picked one up very gently. Beula didn't seem to care, she just looked at her with her dark brown eyes. Barriss watched Ahsoka in dismay. Ahsoka kissed the puppy and held it up against her chest. She took a deep breath in of the puppy smell. She loved the smell of newborn puppies. Ahsoka set it back down in the bed. Then, she picked another one up.

"Ahsoka, you shouldn't."

Ahsoka ignored her. What harm could it do? After holding all of them, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Barriss asked.

"To get collars."

"Collars?" Barriss echoed.

"Yeah! I'll be right back."

Ahsoka walked out of the room. She went downstairs and began making her way towards…anywhere. She wasn't actually sure where she was going. She was looking for material to make collars with. Where were Anakin and Luminara? Maybe they could help her.

"Anakin!" She called.

"I'm in here, Snips!"

"Where is 'here'? This house is huge!"

"In the central room!"

"I don't know this house like you do!"

There was no reply. Anakin came walking up to her.

"Thought it'd be easier if I just came out here. Whatcha' need, Snips?"

"Some kind of collar making material."

"For the puppies?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's see what we can find."

Anakin and Ahsoka were looking around for something to make collars out of. They found some paper and decided to use that. Ahsoka dyed some pink, and others blue. Then she went back upstairs. Barriss looked at her curiously and slightly irritated.

"Okay, these should work. Help me put them on." Ahsoka said to Barriss as she sat down next to the dog bed.

"Okay Beula," Ahsoka whispered. "We're just gonna put these on your babies, so we can tell them apart. It won't harm them, okay?" Beula did nothing. It was obvious she didn't care. None the less, Ahsoka let her sniff the collars first. Then, she put the blue ones on the boys and the pink ones on the girls. There were two boys and three girls.

"Now, we name them." Ahsoka declared, no longer whispering.

"Alright, lets name this one stop touching all of them." Barriss retorted.

"Oh, come off it! Besides, they like to be held…lets name this girl Kaya. Sound good? I mean really-" Ahsoka picked the puppy up and held it up to Barriss. "-look at that face and tell me she's not a Kaya."

"She's not a Kaya." Barriss replied sarcastically. Ahsoka scowled but said nothing. She put her down and picked one of the boys up.

"How about Gungi?"

"If you want to," Barriss said unenthusiastically. Ahsoka shot her a look before setting him down.

"And that one will be…Safeyya." Ahsoka announced as she pointed at the second girl.

"That sounds more like a person name." Barriss commented.

"Well do you have a better name?"

"No, but I do think they don't sound like pet names."

Ahsoka paused. "Name the boy." She ordered picking up the last boy to be named.

"I don't want to."

"Do it." Ahsoka lowered her voice to a whisper, "you don't want to make the mom sad."

Barriss glanced at Beula and back at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, the mom doesn't-"

"Just name the puppy."

"Fine. Agacant." Barriss said sarcastically.

"Very well." Ahsoka agreed.

"No Ahsoka, I was being sarcastic, I'm not serious- ugh, why do I even bother?"

"We have to save this last girl for the owner. But, we can't just not name her. We have to call her _something_." Ahsoka pondered for a minute."Pup-pup."

" _Pup-pup_?"

"Yeah, just for now."

Barriss rolled her eyes.

"Girls!" Luminara called from downstairs.

"Yeah, we're up here!" Ahsoka called back.

"Well come down." Luminara retorted.

Barriss and Ahsoka got up and made there way down. Beula wanted to follow but she chose to stay. When Ahsoka and Barriss got downstairs, they saw Luminara and Anakin waiting.

"There you two are." Anakin greeted. "Master Luminara and I have to go run some errands, do you guys want to come or stay with the puppies?"

Barriss said come and Ahsoka said puppies at exactly the same time. Luminara and Anakin looked at each other.

"Well, Ahsoka, I don't really want you here by yourself." Anakin said regretfully.

"Master please, I'm fourteen. I can stay in a house by myself while you run errands for fifteen minutes."

"It's going to be about an hour, it's a big shopping trip. It's going to be a long time." Anakin told her.

"Anakin, I can do it. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Snips." Anakin sighed irritated. "Fine. You can stay. But behave yourself, lock the doors at all times, be gentle with the puppies, don't let Beula out of the bedroom; she's not allowed to leave. Get a snack if you feel hungry but don't use the stove, don't break anything, don't touch stuff that you don't know what it does, and don't go in the master bedroom."

Luminara and Barriss stared at him in disbelief.

"Is he always so overprotective?" Barriss asked.

"Quick question Master…why can't I go in the master bedroom?"

"Anakin," Luminara scolded. "Why did you say that? Now shes going to go in there, you know how kids are."

Anakin hesitated. "Well-I-she-why _did_ I say that? How could I have been so stupid? Promise me you won't go in there, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka crossed her fingers behind her back. "I promise," she lied. Anakin smiled.

"Great, so we're off then?" Anakin said. Luminara gave a curt nod and the trio made their way to the door. She heard the door lock from the outside after they'd left. Ahsoka peered out the window to make sure they were gone. Then, she began heading towards the stairs to go see the puppies. Ahsoka was halfway up the staircase when she stopped. It was so…quiet. Way too quiet for her liking. She looked around. Her heartbeat quickened and she started to panic. Something was watching her. Something from that horror movie, she could feel it.

Ahsoka listened to the stillness. She tried to convince herself that she was just being childish. But still, what if she wasn't being childish? What if something really was about to jump out at her? She stifled a scream and ran up the stairs and into Beula's room. She closed the door and stood there catching her breath and letting the adrenaline wind down. She was so grateful to have the company of the dogs. Why had she agreed to stay in a giant house alone? What was she thinking?

Ahsoka calmed down and went over to the dog bed. After about ten minutes, she got bored and the puppies were all sleeping. So, she decided to let them sleep. As Ahsoka left the room, she paused. She started humming to herself to try and break the silence as well as ease her concience. It only helped some as she wandered through the empty house looking at everything. She came to a music room where a lot of instuments were sitting on stands. Ahsoka went up to a piano and pressed a few of the keys for fun.

She left the room and got lost, but eventually found her way back to the front room with the door and the big fancy staircase. She walked upstairs and started looking in all the other rooms that were up there besides Beula's room. Then, a mischievous smile grew on her face.

 _I wonder where the master bedroom is? It must belong to the owner of the house. What would such a rich man keep in his bedroom? I bet it's a sight worth seeing._

Ahsoka walked down the hallway and turned a few corridors before coming up to a door with very fancy lettering above it. It was like the lettering above Beula's door. That must mean these were the owner's living quarters. She entered and looked around. This room was huge! Ahsoka looked at all the furniture that was around the room. The room had a white carpet that looked spotless. There were paintings and statues and glass vases. All kinds of cloths and fabrics lined the bed. A big glass display cabinet was up against one of the walls. She went over to a door and found a big wardrobe on the other side. Then, she went to another door and found a very fancy bathroom.

Ahsoka started walking and then froze after she heard something. Something was in here. Maybe a pig, maybe an arsonist, maybe a terrorist. The horror movie was starting to get to her again. She gulped and started backing up and accidentally bumped into the nightstand. The lamp fell and broke sending Ahsoka jumping back in surprise. When she did, she jumped into the cabinet which fell and shattered into billions of pieces. Everything inside fell with it, some of it breaking as well. She gasped in horror at her mistake. Then, most of the picture frames fell as the cabinet scraped the wall on its way down. The priceless paintings fell into the sea of shimmering glass that covered half of the giant room. Ahsoka stared in shock and horror.

"Anakin's gonna kill me!" She whispered to herself. What should she do? There was no way she could clean this mess up! She had just ruined the owner's bedroom. What would the owner do? What would Anakin do? What would Luminara do? How much trouble was she going to be in with all of them? Three people that outranked her, that was a lot of people and three times the punishment.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and began to carefully walk knowing her boots would protect her. But after the first step, she winced in pain. When Ahsoka looked down at her legs, she could see they'd been cut. Her boots only went up to her knee, so about an inch above that was cut by the glass explosion. She may even have some in her. Now what? She was alone, no one was there to help her, she had no guidance on what to do at the moment, she had glass in her, the room was ruined, and there was possibly a demon pig in the room.

"Okay," she whispered to herself as she tried to think of what to do, and what order to do it in. "First, I carefully get out of here. Then, I go get the glass out. Then, I hide my mess…no, wait! I get the glass out, clean my cuts _then_ hide my mess."

Ahsoka took a breath and fought the pain in her legs as she walked across the room and to the door. When she got out she went to the nearest bathroom. Ahsoka turned on the light and sat down on the ground. Most of her was protected by the boots, but above that was cut about halfway up her thies. She didn't have as many cuts as she thought she did, only about eight total. She carefully but painfully worked out three small shards of glass. She was crying at this point in pain, but the glass was out. She cleaned her cuts with water and got the blood stains out of her pants. Ahsoka couldn't find any antibacterial or bandages anywhere. Maybe it wasn't in the bathroom but in a different room.

Ahsoka couldn't sew up _or_ replace her pants right now. That meant that if Anakin noticed…

Ahsoka took a deep breath and began to wrap her legs in white hand towels that were in the bathroom. Would it stain them? Yes. Could she keep her pants rolled down and keep the towels wrapped around at the same time? No. Was Anakin going to notice? Probrably. But, she was safe and mostly uninjured.

 _Now about the mess. Should I fix it or hide it?_ She wondered. It was probably too big to fix, but she could try to clean some of it. Ahsoka went back upstairs and opened the door. She got a vacuum and vacuumed up all the glass. She put the paintings which had been scratched back on the wall. Then, Ahsoka picked up all the broken items that were in the cabinet and the statues and vases and the lamp. She threw them away in the bathroom that was in the room. Then, she took one of the expensive fabrics off the bed because it had been torn. The bed had so many other blankets on it, surely no one would notice that _one_ was missing.

Ahsoka folded the blanket and went into the bathroom to hide it in one of the cupboards. When she opened it, she saw a medical bag! Ahsoka hid the cloth in the back of the cabinet and took out the first aid kit. There were bandage rolls and a small container of bacta. She smiled satisfactorily and unwrapped the towels. She put some bacta on her cuts and then wrapped a light wrap of bandages around her thies. She was able at that point to roll her pants down. There was no sewing equiptment, but since the bandages were white, it was hard to notice the minor tears in her pant unless you looked closely.

Ahsoka put the kit back and closed the cabinets and the bathroom door. The room looked great! Sort of anyway. She closed the door hoping that no one would come in here. What if Anakin came to inspect it and make sure she hadn't been in here? Ahsoka shuttered at the thought.

She made her way back to Beula's room and and found that the puppies were still sleeping. Beula lifted her head.

"Hey girl," Ahsoka greeted. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how much does your master love his house?" Beula didn't answer, Ahsoka wasn't expecting one. She was a dog after all.

Ahsoka walked over and picked up Safeyya. Safeyya didn't wake up that she was so tired. Then again, she _was_ only three days old. Ahsoka held her on her back like a person and looked at her. She examined every bit of her sweet, soft little body. After about seven minutes, she put her back in the bed and picked Gungi up. After she had been holding him for a few minutes she heard the door open downstairs.

 _Stay casual._ She told herself.

"Ahsoka, we're back!" Anakin called. Ahsoka put Gungi down and went downstairs.

"Hi, Master."

"Hey, Snips. How'd it go?" He asked.

"Perfectly. Stayed with the puppies the whole time."

After she said that, his face fell and he looked at her doubtfully. She didn't know which thing that she'd said had given her away, but it had, and now he knew something was up. She smiled innocently. Anakin crossed his arms and Luminara got a suspicious look as she began to catch on as well.

"Barriss, could you please take the groceries to the kitchen?" Luminara asked.

"Of course, Master." Barrass dipped her head. She took the bags that Luminara and Anakin had as well as the ones she had been carrying. It looked like way too much for one person, but Barriss said nothing. She started to go and paused.

"Second door on the left down the hall on the left side of the staircase." Anakin directed her. Clearly he knew the house well. He must have visited this friend of his many times. Once Barriss had disappeared, Luminara spoke.

"Alright, spill it."

Ahsoka tensed.

"Well?" Anakin pressed.

"Did you go in the master bedroom?" Luminara asked.

"Uh-no Master. I did not go in the master bedroom." Ahsoka lied.

Anakin and Luminara looked at each other and then back at Ahsoka.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. If Anakin hadn't said anything, you never would've even known it was there."

"Hey." Anakin said offended.

" _Did_ _you go in_?" Luminara asked sternly. Ahsoka knew she would crack soon, so she tried to casually slip away.

"You know, the puppies were letting me hold them on their backs while you were gone. Do you want to see? It's really cute."

"Ahsoka." Anakin said scoldingly.

"I think I hear Beula whining," Ahsoka lied as she tried to slip away. She started to walk towards the stairs.

"Ahsoka, get back here now." Anakin ordered very harshly.

"What now?" Luminara asked.

"…get her."

"Uh-oh" Ahsoka muttered as Luminara and Anakin broke into a fast walk. Ahsoka started running and the two jedi made chase. Ahsoka ran and eventually slipped past them and went back downstairs. She ran and ended up in the kitchen.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss said puzzled. Ahsoka began to explain to her friend who she would tell anything.

"I disobeyed orders and went into the master bedroom. Lets just say I broke a few things. Your master and my master are on to me and they're trying to catch me. Barriss, can you help me?"

Barriss thought for a moment. "Of course I'll help you. I hate that you're involving me in crime, but I'll help the best I can."

Ahsoka sighed with relief. "Thank you so much Barriss."

Barriss dipped her head. Ahsoka tensed as her force senses told her that their mentors were getting close. She ran down the hall leaving Barriss to stall. Ahsoka ran and ended up in a big room with lots of books. It was obviously a miniature in-home library. She admired the shelves of novels, encyclopedias and nonfiction books before snapping out of it and hiding behind the reading chair. It was a bad hiding spot, but she didn't have much time. Almost as soon as she got behind it, Anakin came in the door on one side and stopped to look around. He could probably sense that she was in here. Ahsoka slowly began sneaking to the door on the other side that would take her to the next room. Then, Anakin spotted her.

"Ahsoka!"

"Uh-oh."

Ahsoka stood up and ran across the big room towards the other door. When she was about three feet from the door, Luminara stepped in. Ahsoka skidded to a halt and looked back at Anakin and Luminara who both smiled victoriously.

"We've got you cornered," Luminara smiled. Anakin walked up to Ahsoka. She didn't try to run. She was in between the two jedi who were both so close to her, that she was almost sandwitched between them. Barriss popped into the room from the door Anakin had come in through.

"Sorry," Barriss apologized. "I tried."

"Okay, now that we have you, we can intarigate you." Anakin said.

Ahsoka tried to go around Luminara who spread her arms and legs out until they touched the doorframe. Ahsoka huffed and gave up.

"What did you do?" Luminara asked with an amused smile on her face. Ahsoka wasn't about to say what she did. But, she quickly thought of a good lie.

"I accidentally let Beula out. She almost got outside, too." Ahsoka added trying to make it sound bad enough for her to be this desprate. Anakin looked at her doubtfully and she held his gaze. There was a long pause. Barriss watched in the backround with a sympathetic look on her face. She also looked slightly amused.

"…I don't believe you." Ankin said. Ahsoka tensed. She looked up at Luminara who was still blocking the door with her arms and legs. Ahsoka examined her for a moment trying to decide if she should do what she was about to do.

"Ahsoka, what did you really do?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka looked at him. Then, she decided to just do what she was going to do. Luminara gasped as Ahsoka crawled between her legs.

"Ahsoka!" Luminara said very high pitched, obviously shocked that she would do such a thing. Yet, she was too shocked and embarrassed to move.

"Ahsoka, get back here!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka ignored him. Once she'd gone under Luminara, she stood up and ran. Ahsoka glanced behind her. Luminara stood there unmoving and breathing heavily. Ahsoka realized how inappropriate and rude it was for her to go under her like that. But, she didn't have time to apologize. She kept running.

Somehow the rooms took her in a loop and Ahsoka ended up back in the central room. She ran up the stairs and ran into one of the rooms on the right side of the stairs. It looked like a room for reading. It had a window seat, reading nook and a rocking chair. It was smaller than all the other rooms she'd seen so far. Ahsoka found a small closet and hid in it. It was strange that there was a closet in here. The closet was empty though.

Was it really a good idea to hide in here? It seemed like an obvious place to look…but maybe that was the genius of it. Maybe they wouldn't expect her to hide somewhere so common. Ahsoka sat for about five minutes and remained unfound. She relaxed and let herself breath steadily again. Then, the darkness and quietness started to get to her. If something was in here, she would never see it. Ahsoka started looking for eyes glowing in the dark. The horror movie began to take over her mind again.

Once about thirty seconds had passed, she couldn't stand it anymore and burst out of the closet. The light flooded the room. She was safe now. She stood for about forty seconds as she caught her breath. Barriss ran by the room and then came back two seconds later as she realized she'd passed Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I've been looking everywhere for you." Barriss whispered. "Luminara and Anakin are trying to corner you in the middle by each going around the loop downstairs from opposite sides. But, once they meet in the middle and realize that neither of them came across you, they'll probably come up here. You can't escape up here, they'll find you very soon."

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Okay, I can try to sneak around them. Then I'll go back downstairs. Thanks for telling me that."

Barriss nodded before leaving the room. Ahsoka left as well and they both split in opposite directions. Ahsoka tensed as she heard someone running down the hallway. Ahsoka ran the other way. But, whoever was chasing her was catching up. Both Anakin and Luminara had longer legs _and_ more stamina built up. So, it figured they would be faster than her.

"Padawan, stop!" Luminara called desperately. "Please, stop running! I'm not like Anakin, I won't yell at you!"

"But once Anakin finds me, I _will_ be yelled at!" Ahsoka called over her shoulder.

"Padawan, please!"

Ahsoka ignored her and kept running until she ended up downstairs. She ran desperately with Luminara catching up fast. She was right on her heels. She reached out with her right hand and grabbed Ahsoka's left arm gently, but tight enough to where Ahsoka couldn't get away.

"No! Let go! Ugh! Let go! Stop!" Ahsoka fought, but Luminara kept a firm grip. It was so firm that her arm stayed totally stationary while Ahsoka struggled to free herself.

"Padawan, stop thrashing." Luminara said as calmly as she could.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Padawan, please." Luminara begged. She took Ahsoka's other arm to try and make her hold still.

"Let go! I won't give in! You can't make me!" Ahsoka wailed.

"Ahsoka, calm down."

"No! I won't!"

Finally, Ahsoka stopped flailing and looked up at Luminara with big eyes.

There was a long pause. Luminara's grip slowly loosened and she eventually let go. But, Ahsoka didn't run.

"But, my master…"

"Maybe I can gently tell him what happened if you tell me first. He won't yell at _me_." Luminara suggested. Ahsoka thought about it. She decided that she would tell her but not go into detail unless she asked.

"I…I _did_ go in the master bedroom…and I broke a few things…"

"A _few_ things?" Luminara smiled playfully.

"Yes." Ahsoka smiled back.

"Show me."

Ahsoka tensed. Then again, she'd cleaned mostly everything up. Ahsoka led Luminara upstairs. But, before they got there, they ran into Anakin. Ahsoka tensed again, this wasn't part of the plan.

"There you are! Now stop trying to get away, you can't get out of this one. Tell me what you did _now_!"

"Master Skywalker," Luminara began. "If I may speak, then I could say that your padawan has already admitted her mistake and is intent on fixing it."

Anakin thought for a moment and looked doubtfully at Ahsoka, then back at Luminara.

"What is it then?"

"She went in the master bedroom and had a minor accident, but I'm sure it's not something we can't handle." Luminara explained.

"She went in the master bedroom!"

"You made her curious," Luminara defended.

"That's the forbidden room! No one is allowed to go in there!"

"Anakin, if you would take a minute to calm down, you would realize that she intended no harm."

"And what was that 'accident'?" Anakin asked, lowering his voice a little.

While Luminara continued to defend Ahsoka against Anakin, Barriss came up from behind Ahsoka.

"I'm caught." Ahsoka muttered to her.

"Well, we tried…that was kind of fun." Barriss said as a smile grew across her face.

"Yeah, it was like being a mission assignment except without the possibility of death." Ahsoka smiled. Barriss and Ahsoka shared a laugh and looked back at their masters.

"That isn't her fault, Anakin. She's just a kid, kids are clumsy most of the time."

Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other and exchanged an offended glance.

"Fine." Anakin crossed his arms. He had finally stopped yelling.

"Very well then," Luminara said cheerfully. "Ahsoka, take us to the room."

Ahsoka led all three of them to the bedroom. When they went in, all three of them looked puzzled. Since she had cleaned it, nothing looked wrong at first glance. Then, as they all observed the scene, they began to notice the little details.

"Did you scratch the paintings!" Anakin yelled.

"They fell," Ahsoka said leaving the glass part out.

"Those are originals! He is going to kill me when he finds out!"

"Skywalker, your temper." Luminara reminded him. Anakin shot her a look.

"You're not the boss of me," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Luminara said, crossing her arms. Anakin glanced at her, his face expressionless. Then, he looked around.

"I thought he had a display cabinet last time I was here." Anakin said quietly. He seemed to be talking more to himself. Then he looked at Ahsoka. "But, it's a good thing he moved it. You probably would've broken that, too." Anakin sounded serious, and playful at the same time. Ahsoka wasn't sure if he was scolding her, or joking with her.

"Yeah, good thing." She agreed, keeping the truth well hidden. What would Anakin say if he found out that the _whole thing_ had shattered. He thought his friend had moved it to a different room; but really Ahsoka had obliterated the cabinet and everything in it.

"Well, other than the paintings, I see nothing else wrong." Luminara commented.

"Yeah I know. I thought we would find a lot more than this, what with all the trouble she went through to keep us from finding out." Anakin agreed.

Barriss looked questioningly at Ahsoka. Ahsoka winked. Barriss smiled and shook her head.

"If she _did_ break something else, she hid it really well." Luminara smiled. Did she know? Could Luminara tell? Anakin turned, and after glancing around the room one more time, left. Everyone followed.

"Was that really all that you broke?" Luminara asked once Anakin broke off. Barriss stopped, turned around and came back, clearly interested now.

"No, there were…a few other things." Ahsoka said generically.

"Like what?" Barrass asked.

"A lamp, one or two stautes and the paintings. That's pretty much it." Ahsoka left out the blanket that she'd ruined and the display cabinet that had broken as well as the things in it.

"Well, I won't tell Anakin." Luminara promised.

"Neither will I." Barriss agreed. Luminara went to go find Anakin and Ahsoka and Barriss went to go chat. They sat in the library room for some reason and talked there. They talked about the adventure they'd just had, running around the house, getting lost, all the new rooms they'd discovered, the hiding, Barriss's diversions, the places Ahsoka hid, how fun it all was, everything!

"This would be a great place to play hide and seek." Ahsoka commented.

"Don't you think we're a little old?"

"If we were at a playground. But, we're at an awesome hosue with tons of rooms. It's more a skill game in a place like this."

"Very well then. Maybe after dinner, we can play hide and seek." Barriss said reluctantly. They kept talking until dinner was ready. Then, they went downstairs.

"Where's the kitchen?" Ahsoka asked.

"Down the hall and two doors to the left, but I don't know if we go there. There were no tables when I was in there."

Ahsoka and Barriss wondered around aimlessly looking for the eating area. When they turned the corner, Anakin almost bumped into them.

"Oh, sorry. I figured I'd just come look for you rather than give you directions or shout across the house." Anakin smiled. They both followed him to another large room with a big table and a shandelier hanging above it. Luminara sat at the table.

"There you two are. Were you lost?" She asked playfully.

"Kind of," Ahsoka admitted.

They all sat down and ate. After all of them eating in an akward silence for about eight minutes, Anakin said something.

"So, Ahsoka. How was it being in a big empty house alone?"

"A little weird. Why does a guy who lives alone need such a big house anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin chuckled. "Did you do any exploring?"

"A little."

"Wreck anything in any of the other rooms?"

"No, I didn't. And for the last time, the paintings were an accident." She defended.

"Well why did you go in there in the first place?" Anakin asked, starting to get upset.

"I don't know. You made it sound interesting."

"Ahsoka, you promised me that you wouldn't go in there." Anakin argued.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Yes but-"

"But What!"

Ahsoka held up two crossed fingers. "I had my fingers crossed."

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Feel free to make suggestions. If you have any Christmas dares or suggestions, send them in now so I can get it done early. If it's creative, original, out of the ordinary or just downright funny, I'll publish it! So send in your dares, Christmas ones escpecially!**


	5. Pregnant

**Last chapter took place in a house. I did a story break, and they're back home now. This chapter was suggested by *drum roll* CommanderCookie! The dare is for Ahsoka to pretend she is pregnant and get Plo Koon, Obi-wan, and Anakin to believe it for twenty four hours. This chapter isn't very good, it's short and it's a little scattered, but here you go.**

 **Also, I have a Star Wars Fanfiction contest going. Go to my profile for details. Contest ends on January 31, and the winners will be chosen and have a one-shot written about the subject they submitted. Go to my page! Make me happy! ...I have no entries so far. *Starts sobbing* Why! Why! WHHHYYYYY! ...I'll shut up now. Enough of my rambling, go ahead and read.**

* * *

Ahsoka trotted gleefully down the halls, tripping clones with her remote control racer, and apologizing to each one. She turned the corner when Hardcase jumped out and roared. She jumped back with a small squeak of surprise.

"Oh, it's you." She breathed.

"Yeah, I was trying to get a laugh. This place is so boring." He muttered. "Hey, we should pull a prank!"

"Sorry, Hardcase. I don't do pranks." She stated flatly as she began to walk away.

The persistent clone stepped in front her. "Please! It would be so fun!"

"It doesn't seem very respectful -to anyone."

"I'll take the blame."

"Still no."

Ahsoka picked up her racer and walked away. She wasn't the kind of girl to play pranks.

Hardcase sighed. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"I _can_ but I just don't want to."

"Chicken."

"No I'm not." She defended, stopping and turning around.

"You can't do anything involving pranks, dares or jokes."

Ahsoka knew he was just trying to get her to give in…but his taunting was hard to ignore.

"…Ugh! Fine!"

"Woop!"

"What's your dare?"

"I dare you to tell your three closest friends… who would that be?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Master Kenobi, Anakin, and of course, Master Plo."

"Okay. I dare you to tell all of them that you're pregnant."

"What! I'm fourteen!"

"I know! That's what makes it so hilarious! If you can get them to believe you for a full twenty four hours, you win."

"But- no! No! I'm not doing that!" She growled, striding off.

"Wait!"

"No!"

"I have chocolate!"

"So what?" She said stopping as he caught up to her. "I can eat chocolate anytime I want."

"Yes. But this is _good_ chocolate."

"Point?"

"What more do you need!"

Ahsoka thought and smirked. "Okay. But if I do this, you have to as well. If anyone gets desperate or suspicious, we say that you're the father."

"Me? …Ha! I love it!"

The trooper put his hand up for a high five, and Ahsoka did it, making him wince. He held his hand close to his chest in a protective manner.

"Let's go! I'll start with Anakin. You just stand back and watch from a distance." Ahsoka ordered. She walked to Anakin's quarters. Before entering, she screwed on her best worried face to appear upset, and thought out what she was going to say.

The young Togruta gave Hardcase a thumbs up before going in.

"Master?"

"Hey, Snips. Could you hold this?" He asked, dropping a load in her hands before she could answer.

"What in the name of the Force are you doing?"

"A project. Hand me that?"

"My hands are full."

Anakin sighed dramatically. "Fine. I guess I'll have to walk… all the way across the room."

Ahsoka stifled a giggle and watched as he continued whatever he was doing.

"Anakin, I kind of need to talk to you…"

"Sure, Snips. 'Bout what?" He inquired casually.

Ahsoka almost burst out laughing as she tried to say it, but quickly composured herself. "I think I'm pregnant." She told him, trying hard as heck to keep a straight face. Anakin stopped and turned towards her expressionlessly.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"…Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. I really think I'm pregnant."

Anakin was silent. Ahsoka put the stuff down and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

At last he finally asked suspiciously, "What makes you so sure you're pregnant? What have you been doing?"

"Doing?" She echoed.

"Yeah. You know it doesn't just magically happen right? You see, when a man and a woman-"

"Ew! Master, I know how it works!"

"Well then, what have you been doing?"

Ahsoka wasn't sure how to answer. So, she changed the subject. "I'm late so I-"

"Late?"

"Yes… that's my proof."

"…Wait, you're serious aren't you?" He murmered, finally beginning to buy it.

"Yes. I'm really pregnant."

"You can't be pregnant! You're only fourteen!" He yelled furiously.

 _And here's the part where he blows up._

"I didn't mean to get pregnant, it-"

"Well what did you think was going to happen!"

Ahsoka didn't say anything while the older man ranted. After a while, he stopped and turned to her. "Who did this to you?"

Ahsoka was suddenly aware that if she claimed Hardcase as the father, Anakin might physically hurt him -for real. She couldn't tell, even if it was just a prank. So she didn't answer.

"Ahsoka, who did this to you?" He repeated sternly.

"…Um… A criminal?"

"A criminal?"

"Yes. I don't remember who. One that we faced."

Anakin stared blankly. "I need to think about this. Tell me if anything new comes up."

The young Jedi nodded wordlessly and left. Hardcase was waiting by the door. They walked to the end of the hall, and burst out laughing as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I can't believe I did that!" Ahsoka exclaimed through laughter.

"You were great! I'll admitt, I've seen you lie, and you aren't very good at it. But that, that was histerical!"

"Thanks!"

The two finally caught their breath when Ahsoka spoke. "Do I have to tell Obi-wan and Plo, too? I don't think I can stand any more pressure."

"Come on." He smiled, running to the hanger bay. They got a small transportation ship and went to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. They were originally going to just give a call, but they had decided it would be funnier in person.

The two got out and Ahsoka went into the temple while Hardcase followed her and hid at the same time.

Ahsoka eventually found Obi-wan playing with some younglings.

"Master Kenobi, I need to talk to you." She mumbled, feigning discontent.

"Ah, I need to talk to you as well." He replied, dismissing the younglings. "Anakin called a while ago and said you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. That's what I came to talk to you about. I need help."

"This is indeed a very scary thing, and I can't even imagine how frightened you must be. But, it's going to be alright. You may not even really be pregnant. What exactly brought you to that conclusion, may I ask?"

"Well, I'm late." She lied, using the same excuse.

"Late? That doesn't necessarily mean that you're pregnant. Late cycles are normal for someone your age. Unless… you've been doing _stuff_ with someone." He said suspiciously.

"Stuff?" She echoed.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. Sit down, we need to talk. It all begins whith two people of opposite genders who are very close. Sometimes, they express they're love by-"

"Yeah, Yeah! I know! You don't need to explain!" She exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh. Well then, what's the problem?"

"I'm expecting! That's the problem!"

"So, _have_ you been doing stuff then?" He asked, stroking his beard.

"Maybe."

"You have?"

"I said maybe."

"With who?" He asked. She wasn't even sure if he'd heard her.

"With…"

"Well? Tell me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Alright… with Hardcase."

"Who's Hardcase?"

"One of our clone troopers."

"You got pregnant with a clone! Oh, padawan. Padawan, padawan, padawan." The Jedi master mumbled as he stood up and began pacing.

"What's wrong with him being a clone?"

"You can't do that!" He yelled, more concerned than angry.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh, padawan, padawan, padawan… We can fix this. Just don't tell anyone else. I don't know what the council would do if they found out you were not only forming an attachment to a clone, but were also having a baby with him… Stay in the temple. I'll be back in a little while."

With that, the older man left. Ahsoka started laughing and Hardcase came out of his hiding spot, doing the same.

"You know, the pressure gets easier as you progress." Ahsoka commented as they made their way to Plo Koon's quarters. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Little 'Soka."

Ahsoka walked in to find him looking out the window. "Ko-to-yah, Master plo. How did you know it was me?"

"I know how to sense your presence."

"Yes but… never mind. I'm pregnant."

"So, how have you been?" He asked.

"Did you not hear me? I said I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I heard you. But I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I know you too well to believe you would ever get pregnant, form a relationship, or let anyone even try that sort of thing." He stated confidently as he turned to face her.

"Well, last time I come to you for support."

"I know you aren't pregnant."

"What do you know? Maybe it wasn't intentional."

"I still don't believe you." He replied tersely.

Ahsoka crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're a good girl; you wouldn't get pregnant. And even if it was unintentional, I know you wouldn't react in this way." The Kel'Dorian stated, looking back out the window.

"In what way would I react then?" She snapped.

No answer.

"Hardcase knows! Ask him!"

"Who?" He asked, turning slightly.

"Hardcase. He's the father."

"Mm-hm. Absolutely."

"Can you at least pretend to believe me? For the sake of my sanity?" She asked, walking over to stand next to him. She could see a smile growing under his mask. However, he never made an answer or obvious gesture to reply.

"Master Plo?"

"Alright, I'll play along if you really want me to."

"Which I do."

The older Jedi let out a small chuckle at her response. Ahsoka was going to go tell Hardcase, when she remembered that he could hear everything already. She couldn't get Plo to believe it. She had lost the bet.

"I actually did this on a dare." Ahsoka said after a short silence.

"I figured it was something like that." Master Plo commented bleakly before turning, at last, from the window and going over to his work desk.

"Who dared you?" He asked as he fiddled with something that she really didn't care about.

"Hardcase, one of our clones."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Not really." She muttered, cursing the ice they seemed to need to re-break. Sometimes it just formed in the middle of a conversation or during an akward silence… like now. She hated it.

"Curse you Brookside." She muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come downstairs and we'll walk." He ordered. When he opened the door, Hardcase, who was still listening, jumped in surprise before smiling hangdogedly at being caught.

"Ah, you must be the father." Plo teased.

"I couldn't get him to believe me." Ahsoka muttered regretfully.

"Alright, he doesn't count then. But if you get General Skywalker, and General Kenobi to believe you-"

"You told them, too?" Plo Koon asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Who else did you tell?"

"No one else."

The Kel'dorian sighed and shook his head disgracefully.

Hardcase tagged along -being ignored- while Plo and Ahsoka walked outside as Ahsoka told Master Plo about her training. They were stopped abruptly as they heard a familiar voice yell.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called, running up with a handcuffed convict in tow. "Is this the guy?"

Ahsoka slapped her forehead.

"Who is _that_?" Plo asked.

"Ahsoka was raped. I'm trying to figure out who did it." He replied with anger pulsing with every word he spoke.

Hardcase had his hand over his mouth while Ahsoka stared at her Master, eyes narrowed.

"Take him back, before he gets loose." Plo muttered turning away.

"Ahsoka, do you remember anything about what he looked like?"

"Yes. He was about this high, with brown hair, a mechanical right arm, and extremely overprotective." She retorted.

"Right. I'll be back soon." He promised. Ahsoka stared after him in disbelief. Hardcase began laughing while Ahsoka turned to Plo Koon, who shrugged in confusion. They began to walk back inside.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss addressed, running over, worry plastered clearly on her face. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Who told you?" Ahsoka asked, worried about… many things at the thought of people believing her to be expectant.

"My master."

"Who told _her_?"

"Dunno. Obi-wan I think."

"Who else knows?"

"I don't know, I'm not a stalker. Stop grilling me."

"Alright, I just-"

"Ahsoka," Anakin cut her off as he walked up. "I was thinking about what you said, and I'm not really sure if I'm looking for the right guy. Are you sure you remembered it right? Because last time, you said you didn't remember anything."

"Uh, well I-" She began before Barriss cut her off.

"What guy?"

"The guy that raped Ahsoka." He stated.

"But I thought it was Har-"

Ahsoka covered Barriss's mouth and shook her head, begging the Force that her friend would get the message.

"What's all this commotion about?" Mace Windu asked as he came up to the group.

"Barriss." Luminara said sternly as she strode over. "I told you, you can't tell people."

"I'm not!" She wailed desperately.

"Tell what?" Windu asked.

Ahsoka felt her sang-froid waning. Everyone began hurling questions at her, repeating old ones and asking new ones. They yelled over one another to talk to Ahsoka or to each other as they tried to figure everything out

"What's going on?" Obi-wan asked as he arrived as well. "I told you not to tell anyone."

The young Togruta could hear so many voices that she couldn't make them out if she wanted to. She tried to slip away from them all. But Barriss, who had just finished receiving a scolding, saw her leaving -being the only one not yelling at someone.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Ahsoka simply motioned for her friend to follow. No one noticed the two girls slip away to Ahsoka's dormitory.

Ahsoka locked the door and then turned to Barriss.

"I'm not really pregnant. It's all just a prank that Hardcase wanted to play. I didn't think it would lead to _this_."

"So,just tell them."

"But what if they get mad at me?"

"It's better than this."

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment before agreeing. They both went back, to find the group still there.

"Guys, I think I should tell you something…" Ahsoka's voice was drowned out, and nobody heard her.

She raised her voice a little. "Hey, guys?"

She still got no response. So, she finally yelled it. "I'm trying to tell you something!"

Barriss put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and cleared her throat before calmly saying, "Guys."

Luminara looked over, followed quickly by Plo and Obi-wan. Soon, the others had given their attention as well.

"Thank you." Barriss said, dipping her head respectfully. "Ahsoka wanted to say something."

The Togruta took a breath. "I'm… well you see… I may have lied about being pregnant…"

"What do you mean 'lied'?" Anakin asked, expressionles… so far.

"I mean I made it all up. Hardcase and I wanted to pull a prank and it just kind of got… out of hand. But he put me up to it, it was his idea."

Everyone looked at Hardcase for a moment and then back to Ahsoka.

"I… knew it all along." Anakin claimed.

"Sure you did." Obi-wan muttered.

"But… I don't under…"

"It was a hoax, Master." Barriss insisted.

"Hoax, huh? You sure?" Windu asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, she wouldn't let that happen." Plo assured.

"That was great, Commander! Truly hilarious! You win. Even if you didn't go twenty four hours, you still put on a _show_. So, you win anyway. And… you went eight hours. That's pretty good if you ask me, considering you were fooling Jedi."

"So, I still won?"

"Yup."

"Woo! Bam, what!"

"You would never really get together with a man, would you?" Barriss asked as the group broke up.

"Get together with a man?" Ahsoka echoed, intrigued by her choice of words.

"Yeah. You _do_ know that in order for a baby to be born, a male and female must come togeth-"

"I _know_ -uh! Stop trying to explain it to me!"

Barriss recoiled at her harshness and Ahsoka quickly apologized. Luminara came around the corner to find the girls talking.

"What are you two up to?"

"Just chatting." The young Mirialian answered.

"I see. About what?"

"The whole ordeal we just went through… and how _Barriss_ is actually the one expecting."

"What? Barriss, you're not serious are you?"

Barriss looked at Ahsoka in confusion. The Togruta winked and Barriss played along. That was how they ended up getting sucked in to one of Luminara's most long, most detailed anatomy classes in the history of the Jedi Temple.

* * *

 **Me:I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to check out my contest rules on my profile. There will be five winners, so your chances are good. But I need at least eight entries (not by the same person, although you _can_ enter more than one) or the contest will have to be postponed due to lack of options.**

 **Ahsoka: You and your contest.**

 **Me: Lay off! It's my first one, I'm excited!**

 **Anakin: *Groans***

 **Me: I hope it's not a bust... *gasps* What if people don't enter!**

 **Anakin: Here we go again. Ahsoka, get 911 ready to dial. As for the rest of you, please read and review, no flames, constructive critisism welcome. And if you have any dares, leave them in a review, or better yet, submitt it to the contest. You don't have to do just dares for the contest though. Bye!**


	6. Revenge

**Hi! Yay, I'm finally updating this! Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Obi-wan watched in dismay as Anakin crossed his arms and began pacing again. He had been acting like this for hours on end but would not tell him a single word about what he was thinking.

"Anakin, please, I only want to help." Obi-wan insisted.

Anakin sighed. "Fine. I'm trying to find a way to get Ahsoka back."

"Do what?"

"Get her back." He repeated. "She played the worst prank in the history of pranks; it's time for me to exact my revenge."

Obi-wan sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. Why did Anakin always drag him into these things? "Anakin, why would you want to get revenge? She was merely having fun."

"Doesn't matter! She worried everybody and caused a riot!"

"Punishing her just doesn't seem fair." He reasoned calmly.

Anakin looked at him with a coy smile. "Yes, _punishing_ her is unfair. That's why I have chosen to, rather than ground her or give her chores, give her payback."

"Give her payback?" Obi-wan echoed, stroking his beard. "And what ever do you mean by that?"

"You'll see, Master. You'll see." He grinned, leaving the room. Obi-wan stood thinking for a moment before sighing and turning to follow him. "Someone has to keep him out of trouble."

The Jedi master followed Anakin stealthily through the temple corridors until he found himself in the library. He watched with growing curiosity as his former padawan went to speak to… Barriss?

 _Oh, Anakin, please don't bring somebody else into this…_ He begged although he knew it was hopeless. Obi-wan approached Anakin and put a hand on his shoulder saying, "Anakin, please don't make her do something she shouldn't."

"Of course not, Master." He said casually. "I'm merely requesting that she assist me. Ahsoka trusts her, so it makes her the perfect person to trick her."

"Does Barriss actually _want_ to do it or are you forcing her?" He challenged, glancing at the young woman sitting at the reading desk with books scattered about and opened to certain pages. She was looking up at them doubtfully from where she was positioned.

"Of course she wants to! Look at her, she's ecstatic!" Anakin cried, gesturing to Barriss who was staring at them wide-eyed, clearly nervous and unsure of what to say.

"She doesn't _look_ ecstatic." The Jedi master retorted. Anakin looked at Obi-wan for a second and then turned and asked, "Barriss, _do_ you want to- Where did she go?"

"You scared her." Obi-wan smirked.

"Fine, I'll find someone else then."

Obi-wan sighed in exasperation and followed him reluctantly. Somehow, he found himself standing in front of Captain Rex.

"Rex, I need your help to prank Ahsoka." Anakin explained.

"Yes, General. What must I do?"

"First, find Barriss and drag her here."

Obi-wan rubbed his temples. _Oh, please…_

"Who, Sir?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Commander Offee."

"Oh, yes, General." Rex dipped his head and went to do as he was told.

"Alright," Anakin rubbed his chin in thought. "Now I just need one more person, someone Ahsoka trusts, someone she's close to, someone she would never expect… You!" He turned to Obi-wan excitedly.

"What?"

"You!"

"No."

"Why?"

"No, no, Anakin, I can't."

"Please, Obi-wan! You _have_ to!"

"No, I won't take part in this."

"I dare you to." Anakin said challengingly. "I double dog dare you."

"Anakin-"

"And if you don't do it, I will tell Duchess Satine that you have a stuffed teddy bear collection, eat chocolate in unhealthy amounts, and have a crush on Senator Chuchi."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Anakin smirked.

"Why would that matter anyway?" Obi-wan asked.

"Oh, please. I know you like the Duchess. And I will not hesitate to go through with saying all of it."

"Oh, really? Go ahead then."

"Very well." Anakin pressed on his com link and said to the person who answered, "Could I please be transferred to Duchess Satine Kryze?"

Obi-wan shot forward and shut the com link off. "Fine, fine, I will help you!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Good. Come on then."

The Jedi reluctantly tagged along behind him. Soon, they found captain Rex waiting for them outside Anakin's quarters.

"Did you find Barriss?"

"Yes, but she's a little-uh-timid, Sir."

"Timid?"

"Yes, General. Are you sure she's a good person for whatever job you have in store?"

"Of course! She's an innocent, well behaved, pretty, young woman. She is precisely what I need!"

"Your term of pretty is a square." Rex retorted. Honestly, Obi-wan had no idea what it meant, but it seemed not to phase Anakin at all. Skywalker opened his bedroom door, following a gesture Rex had given. Obi-wan walked in and glanced around. At first, he was convinced that Rex hadn't truly brought her here until he heard something clatter in the closet followed by a whispered 'ow'. He smiled with amusement and warmth as he opened the closet door. Barriss looked up at with wide blue eyes, her whole body partially buried by boxes and other clutter.

"Here, let me help you." He chuckled. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

Her face flushed a vivid scarlet as she stood up and walked past him sheepishly. "N-No I fell off the thingy…"

He bit back another laugh and then looked at his former padawan.

"Okay, everyone is here. Now, we need to get back at Ahsoka for the stunt she pulled yesterday. So, I want you each to play a part. We are going to pretend that her beloved friend, Barriss Offee has fallen deathly I'll to a disease called Japhobia."

"What on Earth is Japhobia?"

"I don't know, I made it up. Anyway, Barriss will pretend to have caught the disease. And the only way to save her is for Ahsoka to take blood from Obi-wan and Rex and inject it into her with the Force and only the Force."

Barriss looked around, even more anxious than before and began to back away slowly.

"Don't worry; she isn't really going to inject anything." Anakin reassured her. "We just need to scare her. Can I count on you all to do this?"

"Of course." Rex nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes." Obi-wan nodded. "…Barriss?"

The padawan paused for a moment and then gained a little more confidence. "Alright, I'll make my best effort!" -then her face fell with worried confusion- "…Effort means 'fail', right?"

Anakin face palmed with frustration.

"Perhaps a different approach would be better, General?" Rex suggested.

"What kind of approach would you be referring to?" Anakin asked.

"Something that makes a little more sense. Maybe we could say Barriss is high on caf. Or we could not even involve her and make some stuffed animals come to life."

"I like the caf one." He smirked. Obi-wan glanced at Barriss who was… Gone? He looked around a moment and then sensed her.

"Boo." He said playfully as he looked under the bed. He hadn't expected a reaction, but he watched guiltily as Barriss shot out from under the bed with a yelp and force-jumped onto the curtain rod, attempting to haul herself up before the whole thing pulled out of the wall and came crashing down in a tangle of fabric, Mirilian and a medal rod.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold still!" Obi-wan tried to calm her as he ran over. She panicked, trying desperately to kick away from the curtains that she was merely getting more caught up in.

"Hold on darling, hold on, let me help you-"

"Help!" She shrieked in terror, cutting him off. He put his hand on her thy and the other on her torso, attempting to gently but firmly push her to the ground so she would hold still. He took the end of the silk and started unwrapping her ankle, then it went up to her shoulder, then around her waist and back down to the calf opposite the first ankle she'd gotten it wrapped around somehow. All the meanwhile she was squirming and completely terrified as she tried to get out from under him like a trapped starling. Her pitiful whimpering of defeat as she made a few last feeble efforts were all he could hear as he lifted the cloth off her face and then back to the other ankle and then the rib cage and then the wrist. Finally, she was free and he let go of her. He expected her to dart away from him in terror after what he had done, but instead, she threw herself into his arms, trying hard as heck to get away from the curtain by…pressing into him. The impact pushed him from his sitting position to flat on his back. She never took her eyes off the drapes as she held onto him for dear life.

Obi-wan sat up and coddled her on his lap for a moment. He looked at Anakin and Rex who had been talking the whole time and completely ignoring the situation. He rolled his eyes and helped the still whimpering, shaking Barriss stand up.

"So, what have you two decided on?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well," Anakin turned to him. "We have decided to scare the living daylights out of her. Do you remember those tales that the elders used to tell us when we were younglings?"

"Oh, Force, yes."

"Which one scared you most?"

"The Ghost Guard, I suppose."

"Right then. That's the plan. We are going to have the Ghost Guard attack Ahsoka, which won't be too hard since all we have to do is levitate a light saber and add some voice effects."

"Anakin, she'll sense us." Obi-wan argued.

"Not Barriss."

"What? Me?" She asked with disconcert.

"Yes. You're really good with Force-stealth I hear?"

"Well…Yes, but…I don't-"

"Don't what? Want to prove your talent?"

"Well, my Master says we should use our powers for good and-"

"Oh, please! Master Luminara is _so_ old school."

"She is?"

"Anakin," Obi-wan warned. However, he was promptly pushed aside as Anakin draped an arm around her shoulders and started leading her away.

"You see, Miss Offee," the Jedi knight began, taking on a dangerously smooth a tone. "We as Jedi have three jobs. Keep the peace, bring evil to justice, and use our powers for the good of the galaxy. Now, let me ask you something… How do you plan to bring the evil to justice, and therefore peace to the galaxy, if you don't use your abilities to accomplish those tasks?"

"Well, I just- thought that-"

"Thought? Thinking is overrated. I mean look at me!" He let go of the young girl and stood in front of her, his arms spread out. "I never think, and now I'm the Hero With No Fear!" He came back over, and said more quietly, "Wouldn't you just love a title like that?"

"Well- I- uh-"

"Of course you would, everyone does! Especially weak, useless out-to-prove-themselves book nerds like you. Now lets go come on!" He took off down the hallway, leaving Barriss staring after him, completely dumbfounded and more perplexed than ever.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and followed him, ending up in a situation that he _really_ wished he wasn't part of.

"No Fear to Fuzzy Face, come in Fuzzy Face, over." Anakin's voice came in through the walkie-talkie.

"Anakin, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shhh! Use our code names!"

"Oh for the love of- No Fear, are you certien this is a good idea? I mean, aren't there more simple ways to discipline a child?"

He was hoping to subtly convice his former apprentice to give up on this whole thing, but clearly, it wasn't going to work.

"Of course not! We've come so far, we can't leave now. How you doing Book Hoarder?"

"She's coming into position," came the girl's reply.

 _This is going to be bad._

"Okay, Dino Dude! Get into position!" Anakin ordered. Obi-wan saw on his baby monitor that Rex had just run into the hallway, panting.

"Commander, Tano." He breathed heavily.

"Rex? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I-I don't know what it is…" He gulped a breath of air. "But it's chasing me."

"Book Hoarder, Fuzzy Face, that's your cue!" Anakin said through the walkie-talkie.

 _Why do I even try…_

Obi-wan mustered up the weirdest voice he could think of and spoke into the microphone He had and heard his own speech on the baby monitor camera say, "There you are! Oh, and I see you have a friend!"

Ahsoka muttered a curse and she and Rex took off in the opposite direction.

"Good Job, Fuzzy Face! Book Hoarder, make pursuit!"

"Please Ana- No Fear. We've done enough," he insisted.

"Not yet."

"Anakin, Rex is under your command, I chose to come, but at least let Barriss go, she shouldn't have to-"

"Fuzzy Face, they're in the garden, say something in the mic!" Anakin ordered eagerly.

 _Ugh, what would Qui-Gon say if he saw this… Masters! The only one who actually has authority over anybody here, was Master Luminara._

"Fuzzy Face, say something!" Anakin scolded. Obi-wan muttered something brief in the microphone and ran out of his hiding spot to go find his friend. He dashed to her quarters and knocked lightly with one knuckle.

"For the last time, I did _not_ order a unicorn!" she opened the door, and her face went from shocked, to confused, to apolagetic in less than two seconds.

"Have, uh, unicorns been bothering you lately?" he asked playfully.

"No- well, yes- but that doesn't matter, come in."

Obi-wan, relieved to be around someone of his own standards, had a seat on one of the stools. She seated herself as well and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

Sighing, she asked, "So, Master Kenobi, was there something you needed?"

"Your padawan is -against her will, might I add- taking part in a plan Anakin created to terrorize people."

"Oh I see, you're too busy to simply pay me a vist?" she put a hand on her breastbone and looked away, feigning hurt.

"Luminara-"

"No, no, I understand. You merely don't have time for me anymore. That's fine. I'll just become another fading memory in your chest of glorious emotional treasures that you once held so dearly."

"Lumi…"

"Don't even bother." She stood up and walked to a small counter and began preparing two cups of tea. "Now tell me, what exactly is Barriss doing?"

"Do you remember the Ghost Guard stories?"

"Oh my goodness, don't even get me started."

"Exactly. They're acting it out."

The look on his Mirilian friend's face went from deep thought, to slight confusion. "Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know. She's your padawan."

"And Anakin is yours, is he not?" She calmly ricocheted the sarcasm.

"He never listens anyway."

Luminara sighed and handed him a teacup.

"So are you going to stop her?"

"I suppose I must," she breathed deeply. "I'm assuming I also need to come up with some form of discipline." She paused, staring out into space, suddenly in deep thought. " _Or_ …"

Obi-wan chuckled. "I know that look. I used to see it all the time when we were in high school."

"And it means…" She let the sentence hang, so he would answer.

"That you're about to get dangerous."

"Lets scare the stuffing out of those kids."

"Feels right, baby."

They shared a high five of determination and set off to accomplish their mission.

"It was hysterical, you should have seen her face from where I was standing!" Rex laughed, with Anakin and Barriss standing near him.

"Shouldn't we tell her it was fake?" Barriss asked doubtfully.

"And ruin the fun?"

"Well, we should at least tell the other younglings and padawans that ended up victims." Rex mumbled. They kept discussing the subject as Luminara and Obi-wan got into position. He reached his hand out and delicately moved one of the doors ever so slightly. Barriss seemed to notice far more than the others did. He watched Luminara use the force to pull down a statue. All their heads jerked to the broken stone and dust on the ground. After a long pause, they all looked at each other. Rex opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off when Kenobi dropped a wine bottle he had been levitating above them.

"What the heck is going on right now?" the clone captain asked.

"You've been impersonating me…" Obi-wan explained in his ghost voice. "You really thought I'd be happy with that? Are you trying to change my legacy incolent children?"

"Uh, no. We just, uh… Is this some kind of joke?" Anakin stammered.

"Would I joke about such a serious matter? Here, I'll show you what I'm really capable of!" Luminara ejected a saber and sent it flying towards them.

"It's not possible!" Rex cried.

"Run!"

The two men fled dwon the hall, passing Luminara and Obi-wan. Barriss just stood there calmly and watched expectantly for them to come out. As the two Jedi left their hiding places, they all bowed to one another and walked calmly and quietly to go have some tea.

* * *

 **The end! Sorry it was short...and kind of boring. Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive critasism (I can never spell that right!) is allowed, but please don't be mean. And lets hear some ideas for the next chapter!**


End file.
